Joven Luna
by Voz del Silencio
Summary: En unos instantes de oscuridad que produce el señor oscuro las estrellas parecen que brillan con luz especial, pero la luna debe de encontrar un motivo para hacerlo
1. Reflejo de luna

La mayoría pertenece a Tolkien, el poema del final pertenece a Bécquer y la idea del espejo a Joanot Martorell

Tanto Isil como Iridiel pertenecen físicamente a Elian y psicológicamente a mi.

___________________________________________________________________________________

1. Reflejo de Luna 

Solo faltaba una alba para entrar en la ciudad de los Galadhrim. Esa noche. Esa luna. Esas estrellas brillando por todo el cielo. Y esa mirada, verde de Nimphterin con la luz de las estrellas nocturnas brillando siempre en sus ojos. Solo un alba faltaba para verla. Pero con el pesar de la situación que provoca este reencuentro. Suspiró. Esos eran tiempos oscuros y se tenían que agarrar fuertemente a la luz para no desfallecer. La luz de sus ojos y su piel blanca le acompañarían siempre. No importaba cual desesperada fuera la situación. Él siempre lucharía para mantener su luz a salvo. 

La guardia hacia que cada vez sintiera más añoranza por esa tierra de luz que se extendía a su espalda. Era una tortura mirar hacia la negra oscuridad que se cernía delante: imperiosa, dominante y demandante de opacar esa claridad. Por eso tenían que luchar. Para mandar lo tenebroso lejos y destruir esa amenaza para toda la Tierra Media. 

Miedo. La batalla se acercaba y temía enormemente el reencuentro. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que le mandaban a Mordor? ¿Cómo le explicaría en el que pudiera ser su último encuentro?. Suspiró. 

Solo faltaba un alba. La espera: eterna como las edades que nunca dejaban de sucederse. 

El sol despuntaba ya cuando emprendieron el último tramo hacía los bosques de Lothlórien. No se oía nada excepto el fregar suave de los centenares de pasos élficos que se sucedían y el rechinar de algún caballo. Y a lo lejos se oía el suave tintineo de unos pocos elfos cantando; eran los más jóvenes que, al final de aquella procesión silenciosa, cantaban para ahuyentar el miedo a la sombra. Cantaban sobre los Valar y también cantaban sobre los bosques que teníamos delante, eso era comprensible por que ninguno de aquellos niños los habían pisado. 

Los pensamientos me poseyeron recordando la primera vez que crucé la frontera de esas tierras. Apenas tenía doscientos años, era un chiquillo en toda regla, pero ya estaba instruido en las artes básicas y cada vez me perfeccionaba más. Estaba asombrado por todo lo que escuché de las canciones que contaban en mi tierra natal, el bosque verde, pero más me sorprendió ver la luz que podían llegar a albergar los mállorn, acostumbrado como estaba a la oscuridad de mi tierra. Además Lothlórien no daba esa sensación de constante amenaza que dejaba Dol-Guldur, si no que la magia invadía el lugar dejando a su paso un ambiento místico... Pero si por algo recordaría su primer viaje a Lothlórien sería por el encuentro que ahí se aconteció.... 

~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~ 

Andaba ya por en medio del bosque, contemplando las estrellas y la ciudad de Caras Gladhron se erguía imponente a mi derecha con cientos de luces brillando entre las ramas. Simplemente era imposible no maravillarse con la hermosura del lugar, incluso se atrevería a decir que las estrellas eran más brillantes y numerosas que en cualquier otra parte. Se sentía una magia poderosa en cada suspiro de vida. 

Era una noche preciosa que en lo único que se había de lamentar era la falta de la luz plateada de la luna, ya que se encontraba en luna nueva. Pero a falta de su hermana las estrellas intentaban cubrir con su luz lo que isil dejaba oscuro. 

Perdido en sus pensamientos llegó a la orilla de un pequeño lago, más bien de un estanque de aguas tranquilas cual superficie de un espejo, sonrío para sí. Esas aguas reflejaban las estrellas como si en su lecho reposaran miles de cristales con una gran perla de mar reflejando una luna oscilante... Eso debía ser una ilusión, no había luna aquella noche. Miró al cielo para ver si había sido su mente que había contado mal los días des de que llegó. No, no había luna en el cielo, Isil se mantenía oscura, ¿entonces que era lo que se reflejaba en las aguas? 

- Extrañas horas escoges para pasear solo y lejos de los otros... 

Levanté la vista pues no había oído a nadie acercándose...

-¿Eres un espíritu de los árboles o de la luna que no te dejas ver ni ningún ruido produces?-dije lleno de confusión.

-Produzco ruidos al andar como cualquier otro de nuestra raza. Pero me parece que nuestro elfo silvano no me ha oído absorto como estaba en mirar las estrellas.

-No desearía ser descortés pero debes de ser un espíritu pues no oigo ni tu respiración.

-Respiro suavemente para no estorbar la paz de este lugar y te repito que no soy un espíritu, soy una elfa que reside en estos bosques des de que puedo recordar

-¿Una elfa? ¿Y dónde estás que no te puedo ver?

- Un poco ingenuo si que eres, pues me has visto en el estanque en el momento en que me he asomado por estos árboles.

-Debe de tratarse de un error, yo no he visto ningún ser de mi especie después de salir de la ciudad. ¿O ... sí...?- ahora que lo pensaba ¿podía haber sido la luna oscilante su cara?.

Me alejé unos pasos del agua para poder vislumbrar bien el sitio de donde procedía esa voz. Entre dos troncos había una dama, de ojos verdes con cabello del color que se perdía entre el azul del mar y el verde de las nímphredil, y que le caía libre sobre la espalda donde se encontraban con un vestido blanco y azul. Era bella, de eso no cabía duda, pero también era joven pues en sus ojos no había hecho hueco el pozo de los siglos y milenios.

Me sonrió, luego miró hacia el cielo estrellado y habló con la voz fina que había usado hasta ese momento.

- Una vez ya me dijeron que no me enamorara de la noche por que, luego, no ves nada de este mundo en cuanto esta te envuelve, primero no lo creí, pero ahora lo veo claramente. He aquí un enamorado de la noche en busca de su amada.- una risa se escuchó llenando de campanillas ese lugar y haciéndolo aún más etéreo.

-Entonces me parece que estás interrumpiendo la velada.- dije yo con aire seguro, si quería jugar, jugaríamos a ver dónde nos llevaba.

-Pero el elfo dorado no se ve con mucho enfado, ¿acaso no es de la noche de lo que está enamorado? ¿Será del bosque? ¿O pensará en la mar lejana?- un brillo divertido se dibujo en sus hermosos ojos.

-No sé aún a lo que amo. Pero si sé que hemos hablado de este "pobre" elfo enamorado, ¿Y que dice la dama de la luz de la luna? ¿De quién está enamorada Isilme* que pasea tan tarde?- Este era una estocada que, juguetonamente, tendía a satisfacer mi curiosidad por tan bella dama de mirada infantil.

-Ya lo he dicho: he estado enamorada de la noche.

-¿"he estado"? Me parece que no ha respondido la pregunta. Si en el pasado estuvo enamorada de la noche estrellada, ¿Ahora a quién cela la preciosa dama?

-¿Y como se llama el elfo que quiere saber quien está en mi corazón?

- Está evadiendo una pegunta con otra...

-No, -interrumpió- lo que me causa un poco de dolor y, al menos, me gustaría saber a quién le estoy dando tal confidencia.- Su cara había perdido el aire de diversión infantil que tenía para revestirse de seriedad que rallaba lo triste. Aquel hecho me supuso que la había herido con recuerdos dolorosos, puede que después de todo no fuera tan joven.

-Lo siento si la herí con mis palabras atrevidas.- me disculpé, solo me faltaba eso, ¡conocía a una gran dama elfa y lo primero que hago es herirla!- no tiene por que contestar...

-Por favor, no te disculpes, es solo que me trae recuerdos y muchos de esos no son los momentos más felices de mi vida.

-Iridiel es mi nombre hermosa dama de luna y me sigo disculpando porque tal osadía no se tiene que permitir en un primer encuentro- le sonreí para hacerle entender que no había pasado nada.- es más, me ofrezco a acompañarla, si usted lo desea, hasta su destino en esta noche, pues me parece que la interrumpí en su caminata nocturna.

-¿Y no quieres saber mi nombre?

-El camino es largo, si conviene me lo puede decir durante el trayecto.- dije mientras ofrecía mi brazo, el cual ella aceptó agradecida

-Por favor, tutéame, si no me siento muy distante.

-Por supuesto, y ¿dónde te dirigías a estas horas?

-A la ciudad, volvía de ver a un amigo en las fronteras...- por su mirada diría que era algo diferente de un amigo.

-Pero te has desviado, por aquí no están las puertas de la cuidad, tendrás que recorrerla toda para poder entrar.

-Siempre me desvío, me gusta andar debajo las estrellas y el follaje de los árboles. Además hoy me parece que disfrutaré más de este trayecto, pues me acompaña un elfo hermoso y de buen hablar.

-También te dejas que gracias a este trayecto has conocido a este elfo tan bien preparado- este comentario le arrancó una sonrisa.

-¡Por Eru! Y me pensaba que había conocido a un elfo que no se pavonea.- me miró divertida y yo me hice el ofendido.

Continuamos hablando a la vez que la ciudad avanzaba acercándonos cada vez más a sus puertas. A decir verdad no ponía mucha atención al tema o a las palabras que pronunciábamos, solo me bastaba mirarle a los ojos para que las palabra se hicieran superfluas. Causante de que cada vez más abundaran los vacíos entre estas.

Ella también lo notó y, supongo, que ese era el motivo por el que cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban más de lo normal se ponía tensa. No sabría decir si a mi me ocurría lo mismo, solo tenía sentidos para la misteriosa elfa: sus movimientos, su respiración ligera y su andar fugaz. Tan absorto estaba que no percibía nada más, las murallas quedaron obsoletas en mi mente y ni a la puerta por la que pasamos daba importancia, mi mente solo reconocía a la dama cuya cara confundí con la luz de la luna...

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sí, así le llamaría des de aquel encuentro: Isilme o simplemente Isil. Le satisfacía que nadie más le llamase así, pues tenía muchos nombres, pero así solo le llamaba él. Simplemente le ofreció este privilegio. Así como ella le llamaba con un nombre con el que nadie le conocía. Incluso le sorprendió la primera vez que lo usó. Pero eso era ir demasiado deprisa.

Después de ese primer encuentro se encontraron muchas veces, ya que él iba frecuentemente a Laurelindórenan. Pero siempre como amigos, amigos que hablaban juguetonamente como si dos infantes se tratarán. También teníamos nuestros momentos de disputas, pero todo quedaban en palabras vanas, pues sabíamos que las palabras no eran de corazón. ¿Así empezó a quererla como amigo o la quiso des del primer momento en la que la vió reflejada en el estanque?. Así nunca supo cuando ese aprecio profundo que sentía por ella se convirtió en el más ahogante de lo sentimientos, sé que ese sentimiento debió de ser muy diferente, pero él lo oprimía. No quería que si le dijese la apartase. Tenía miedo del rechazo....

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Estar solo con tus pensamientos nunca fue tan agobiante. Le carcomía las entrañas lo que ella pudiese decir o pensar en cuando le dijera sus sentimientos. Así que allí estaba: solo. Solo y con un útil, lo había hecho él mismo. Sabía que otros se habían declarado solo logrando la huída de ella como si fiera un pájaro espantadizo. Incluso había rumores que había rechazado a altos elfos, pero no se sabía con certeza. Su propia cara le dio un claro mensaje: estaba confuso. Tenía dos opciones y eligiera una o la otra sabía que podía perder. El reflejo aún no había cambiado, incluso ahora veía nítidamente como la confusión y los nervios lo mordían por dentro. Lo retiró haciendo que su reflejo quedara en la sombra, ¡tenía ganas de gritar! Pero de su boca no salía ni un sonido, ni siquiera para lamentar por su corazón. Ni un suspiro, ni un eco de este. Levanté la cabeza hacía el cielo que tantas veces había admirado, pero ahí tampoco estaban las preciadas respuestas. Volvió su cara al suelo, esperando que la luz tornara a la oscuridad. A ver si esta podía opacar y llevarse esos pensamientos oscuros con ella...

Volvió a observar el cielo y vió con asombro que este ya estaba moteado y un azul oscuro empezaba a recorrer sus horizontes...

-¡Vaya! ¡Así que sí que viniste al final!- esa voz me sorprendió, ¿ya había cumplido con sus deberes? O ella iba muy rápido o él se volvió a quedar perdido en sus pensamientos. Optó por lo segundo. Últimamente era propenso a ello. – ¿qué tienes ahí?- preguntó con aire infantil.

-Algo no muy interesante mi Isilme- respondí ocultándome el objeto en la espalda para provocar más curiosidad en ella.

-¡Pero si ponías una cara mirándolo! Seguro que es una de tus canciones, ¡me encantaría oírte cantar esta noche!- sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Sí, ya conocía su gusto por las historias y las canciones, pero esto ya rallaba a lo angustiante pues últimamente no había parado de pedirle una.- ¡Y no me vas a dejar otra vez otra primavera sin escuchar tu voz cantando en uno de los talan!

-No es una canción, hermosa.- dije con una sonrisa misteriosa- sino un retrato.

-¿un retrato? ¿pintado por ti?- ahora la luz de sus ojos cambió pero no supo decir a qué.

-No, pintado por las aguas profundas que habitan en la tierra.

-¿y que ese perfila en tal obra? ¿Paisajes de ensueño? ¿las fiestas de Imladris? ¿O las casas y salones del bosque verde?

-Has respondido erróneamente Luna, es simplemente el retrato de una dama.

-¿Una dama?- ahora tenía un tinte preocupado en la cara pero rápidamente cambió a la curiosidad de siempre.-¿Y se podría saber que dama es la que os tiene con tanta tristeza y confusión cómo la que mostrabais?- ahí iba la pregunta y la respuesta que quedaría para siempre enmarcada, fuera cual fuera la reacción.

-La dama que ocupa mi corazón, no puedo deciros más de ella o sea que no insistid.

-Pero tal dama os tiene con tristeza y si estás triste también me pertenece a mí ayudaros en lo que haga falta.

-Ella no me tiene con tristeza.- sonreí francamente- pero si me tienen mis pensamientos para con ella, ya que sé que ella ha tenido muchas proposiciones y aún no me atrevo a decírselo, pues tiemblo ante la posibilidad de un rechazo.

-¡Pero que dices! Ante tus palabras y a tus pensamientos serían ante los que tendrías que temblar. Y ahora lo que te diré tómalo como del alma, no hay elfa o mujer que no te merezca y que no te pueda querer y si ella te rechaza es ella la que no te merece, pues cualquier hembra estaría orgullosa de tenerte a ti, Iridiel hijo de Itiladil, como fiel compañero o marido.- Si, eso era lo que pensaba para con otra pero ¿qué pensaría para con ella?

-Ahora, dime- continuó- ¿quién es? Por que te podría ayudar, podría comentarle sobre ti.- esta vez identifiqué un ligero cambio en la voz, era más grave y ronca, como si le estuviera costando mucho decir esas palabras, ¿o sería su imaginación?. Solo había una manera de saberlo. ¡Pero que haría si la respuesta fuese "lo siento pero no"! ¡No podría soportarlo! Isil era ligera y con un movimiento brusco se podría ir con la suave brisa de primavera... Impidiendo que los pensamientos me poseyeran otra vez, lentamente dejé de esconder el útil en mi espalda, pero aún sin dejar ver la cara que escondía y, con este gesto, dejando a la vista los relieves y acabados de plata que perfilaban y componían tal objeto.

-Te aviso que la imagen que verás me puede dar otra vez la vida o quitármela de la forma más angustiante.- dije lentamente mientras que, igual de veloz que mis palabras, le acercaba tal objeto de plata boca abajo para que aún no supiera que es.

-No digas incoherencias, ¿cómo una imagen puede decidir tu futuro?

-Ya cambió mi destino el día en que vi una luna reflejada en un lago...-susurré, provocando otra vez una mirada de ella que no supe clasificar. A la vez que alargaba la mano para coger mi obsequio.

Lo cogió como si fuera muy pesado. Y, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, lo levantó hasta que estuvo a una altura en que ella pudiese ver bien el rostro de la dicha.

Su cara pasó de la sorpresa al blanco y, luego, una interminable sucesión de sentimientos le cruzó por la cara, hasta temí que se fuera a desvanecer ahí mismo.

Pasaron unos segundos interminables, hasta que yo entendí, y como una alma en pena que era me alejé de ahí rápidamente sin dejar que palabra alguna llegara des de aquel lugar.... o para no dejar ver como mi alma y corazón se rompían en incontables pedazos.

_Primero es un albor trémulo y vago_

_Raya de inquieta luz que corta el mar; _

_Luego chispea y crece y se dilata _

_En ardiente explosión de claridad. _

_La brilladora luz es la alegría, _

_La temerosa sombra el pesar; _

_¡Ay!, en la oscura noche de mi alma, _

_¿Cuándo amanecerá? _


	2. ¿A quién?

La situación geográfica y las razas pertenecen a Tolkien, Iridiel y Arien pertenecen físicamente a Elian y psicológicamente a mí.

Aclaramos cosas. Arie, Elaëar e Isilme son la misma persona, tiene diversos nombres por su vida y sus misterios que en su hora serán relatados.

Capítulo 2: ¿A quién?

La luna brillaba tenuemente al estar en cuarto menguante, pero aún así se colaba bastante de su luz por el ventanal. Iluminando un cuarto con una mesa y varias estanterías repletas de libros e objetos de decoración diversos. Y, de pié un lado del ventanal había una chica de ojos verdes y pelo azul verdoso ataviada en un precioso vestido gris y verde, colores propiamente comunes de los elfos de Lórien. Dicha chica estaba absorta mirando la luz de las estrellas, pero también miraba preocupadamente al horizonte.

-¿Por que tienes tanto miedo a que venga?- preguntó una dama de ojos azules, pelo rubio plateado que lucia un vestido blanco.

-Por la simple razón de que no quiero perderle...- dijo la dama de ojos verdes.

-Si viene no tiene por que ir.

-Perdona mi firmeza en este asunto pero siento que algo está por venir.

-Así espero que sea una boda y un pequeño elfo correteando por este salón- dijo divertida a la otra dama.

-Espero que sea más de uno...- dijo dejando de observar el exterior para sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-¿Más de una boda? ¡chiquilla, piénsatelo! ¿Cómo harás para mantener contentos y bien atendidos a tantos elfos? Si con la suerte que tienes de tener a uno de tan buen porte no sé como se te puede ocurrir.- negó la cabeza divertida

-Pero Amarië, ¿de quien estás definiendo las esperanzas?- dijo divertida- ¿De la pequeña elfa que tienes delante o estas reflejando tus más queridos deseos que esta sociedad de sentimentalistas no abarca ni aprueba?

Los ojos azules de Amarië brillaron divertidos ante tales palabras:

-Y tú sigues definiendo todo con el lenguaje de las estrellas, o sea, con un lenguaje inexpugnable.

-Yo me expreso bien.- Dijo un poco ofendida.

-¡Claro!-continuó Amarië- Eso lo dices por que no te has parado a pensar ni lo que hablas cuando ese elfo del bosque Verde esta cerca...- este comentario hizo que en las mejillas de la otra elfa apareciese un pequeño rubor.- ¡Ay, Elaëar! No lo quise decir con esa intención. Solo que... ¡¿quieres dejar de pensar en ese momento y de poner esos ojos llenos de estrellitas?! Es que me das una envidia...

-Eso se puede arreglar,- dijo Elaëar- puedes coquetear y atrapar aquel elfo de la guardia... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah,! Sí, Orophin, pero no sé si tal elfo estaría a la altura... pero lo único que te puedo decir es que con tu instinto de cazadora de elfos no hay quien se te escape, ¡Si hasta tuve que proteger a mi Irima para que no cayese en tus redes cuando estabas intentando soltar tus encantos delante de aquellos guardias!

- ¡Ah! Sí, eso- rió divertida- espero que no interrumpiese algo importante, pero es que, entiéndelo chiquilla, esos no eran como para dejarlos escapar.

-aún no se como no te ha dado por asentarte, o al menos la cabeza... – dijo la dama de ojos verdes.

-¿Yo? ¿asentarme? ¡Pero si aún estoy en la flor de la juventud y de la locura!

-Sí, con más de cinco mil años...

-¡Oye! Que no se me notan.

-En eso te doy la razón, eres igual de irresponsable que un pequeño elfo de cincuenta primaveras.

-¡A mucha honra y por muchos años!- replicó la dama de ojos azules.

-No cambiarás nunca

-No- levanto una mano hasta su pecho- nunca.

La chica de ojos verdes se levantó divertida de la mesa y fue hasta el final del talan. Volvió a observar el horizonte de árboles. Le había parecido oír un cuerno. Y había agitación en lo bajo.

Sin previo aviso que el cuerno aparecieron muchas figuras en el suelo. Todas avanzaban en línea y medio cabizbajos.

-Ya están aquí. – dijo susurrando Elaëar.

-Tranquila, no te vayas tan pronto. –contrarrestó Amarië- recuerda que primero se van a reunir.

-No le veo, y no conozco a nadie...

- ¿Me estás escuchando, niña?

-¡Llevan puestos los yelmos! ¿Por qué no se los han quitado?

-Puede que lleven prisa. Piensa que ya llevan dos días de retraso por el incidente en las montañas.

-Pero ya los tendrían fuera ¡ya han pasado las puertas!

-Ya veo que hoy no me escucharás. Pues anda ¡ve!

No faltó decir ese comentario otra vez, pues la dama de ojos verdes ya estaba en las escaleras.

-Tiene oído de elfo y solo escucha una palabra de entre mil- gruñó para si Amarië.

Veloz bajaba ya Elaëar, escalón tras escalón. Casi ni rozaba la blanca madera, causa de que estuviera a punto de caer en más de una ocasión. Pero eso poco le importaba ya. En su mente solo tenía una cosa: encontrarle, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que asegurarse, solo eran invenciones de ella. El sueño de hace años. La opresión del pecho desde que se fue a Imladris. Todo eran mentiras, él nunca la dejaría. Pero, el sueño...

___________________________________________________________________

Hacía ya más de veinte años desde la primera vez que vio a Iridiel, luz y sombra había visto su amistad, como todas. Era como un infante cuando quería y tenía los detalles del elfo más sabio.

Amarië, la elfa a la que consideraba como una hermana mayor y su mejor amiga, le había dicho muchas veces que me había enamorado de él, yo se lo negaba, confirmando una y otra vez que solo era amistad lo que nos unía. A ello siempre respondía lo mismo: "entonces no te importará que me lo quede yo" a lo que siempre acababa conmigo molesta, lo que le ponía de buen humor ya que reafirmaba otra vez su punto. "hay, chiquilla, no sabes lo que tienes, si lo tuviera yo..." siempre decía. Pero mi punto de vista era diferente, ahuyentaba todo sentimiento de mi, pues tenía miedo. Una de las noches después, y antes si la memoria no le fallaba, de su primer encuentro había tenido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, que se repitió tres veces:

El crepúsculo brillaba rojo en el horizonte y entre los árboles se filtraba la luz rojiza. Un reflejo de si misma, un beso, caricias, manos, palabras, boda sorda, palabras, lágrimas, sangre. La noche cayó sobre el cielo como un manto negro, no había estrellas, todo era oscuridad, tristeza, dolor, putrefacción, sangre, carne podrida, susurros lejanos, el este.

Un reflejo de si misma. Un beso. Oscuridad. Una luz tenue.

Y lo entendía, sabía que decía, cual mensaje era. Si se unían, si dejaba ver y saber de su amor y pasión, se separarían, el que se podría, sangraba y susurraba era él, Iridiel, y no podía dejar que pasara. Sacrificios para que otra persona viviera. Aún que le parecía que no lo había de evitar mucho, pues se rumoreaba de que en Imladris tenía él una amante. Le dolía que no fuera ella, pero se dice que lo que quieres es la felicidad de a quien amas, y así lo quería ella. Simplemente al final se acabaría casando y compartiendo su inmortalidad como cualquier otra elfa.

Hoy había llegado, se lo habían dicho, y también le llegó un mensaje de él, "Por favor mi Isilme, agráciame con tu presencia al anochecer en las aguas donde te reflejaste pues tengo una cosa que decirte. Hasta entonces, Iridiel." ¿Por qué al anochecer? ¿Tendría que atender a los encargos durante todo el día?

-Simplemente querrá pasear contigo a la luz de las estrellas- dijo sonriendo Amarië- Además te va bien, ¿no te acuerdas que hoy tenemos que ir a ayudar a tejer con la señora?

-Claro que me acuerdo, pero...

-¡Hay! ¡Ya estás con tus peros y tus suspiros! Aprovecha que estarás en tan buena compañía y punto, además no sabes cuando se volverá a ir. Y... empecemos a ir nosotras porque si no llegaremos tarde.

Y casi llegan si no hubiese sido por Amarië que sacaba de las cavilaciones a Elaëar cada diez metros.

El tiempo pasó relativamente deprisa entre sus pensamientos y pronto el manto estrellado quiso ponerse sobre esa tierra. Y, aún perdida en sus pensamientos, salió de la ciudad en dirección al estanque. Entonces el horror la embargó, ¿y si el reflejo de si misma era el estanque? Sus aguas podrían confundirse perfectamente con un espejo. ¿significaba eso que ese encuentro era el que empezaría todo el círculo? ¡No podía arriesgarse! ¡No iría! Pero...tenía que ir. Según él, tenía una cosa que decirle. Además, por más que lo negase Amarië tenía razón, no sabía cuando se quedaría, ni si tenía que partir mañana mismo con el alba. Si no asistía puede que no lo volviese a ver durante bastante tiempo, conjuntamente con que Iridiel pensaría que no lo quería ver y eso le dolería. ¿Separación o sufrimiento? ¡Pero que pensaba! Si las dos cosas van unidas, cualquiera que escogiera la otra vendría por si sola.

Pasó junto a unos árboles y se encontró con un elfo rubio de ojos verdes perdido en sus cavilaciones. Miraba algo que tenía en sus manos, seguido, escrutaba el horizonte o el cielo con una mirada llena de angustia y preocupación. Era Iridiel y también era raro, pues casi nunca lo había visto así.

-¡Vaya! ¡así que viniste al final!- dijo más para si misma que por él, entonces cayó en la cuenta del objeto- ¿qué tienes ahí?

-Algo no muy interesante mi Isilme- dijo Iridiel escondiendo el objeto a su espalda.

-¡Pero si ponías una cara mirándolo!- dije y, teniendo en cuanta las palabras de Amarië continué- Seguro que es una de tus canciones, ¡me encantaría oírte cantar esta noche!- Y sobre todo le gustaría que cantase una canción para ella, pero no podía ser, se complacería con solo oír su voz cantando a la belleza de la naturaleza o a leyendas-¡Y no me vas a dejar otra vez otra primavera sin escuchar tu voz cantando en uno de los talan!- sobre todo si te tienes que ir mañana, añadió mentalmente para si.

-No es una canción, hermosa- dijo Iridiel con una sonrisa- sino un retrato.

-¿un retrato? ¿pintado por ti?- empecé a preocuparme, tenía un presentimiento que no sabía como definir, como cuando se toca con una mano agua hirviendo y con la otra agua helada.

-No, pintado por las aguas profundas que habitan en la tierra.- ¿Cómo? ¿cómo podía una pintura estar trazada por aguas profundas de la tierra?

-¿y que ese perfila en tal obra? ¿Paisajes de ensueño? ¿las fiestas de Imladris? ¿O las casas y salones del bosque verde? –pregunté vagamente pues ya sabía que no sería nada de eso

-Has respondido erróneamente Luna, es simplemente el retrato de una dama.

-¿Una dama?- ¿serían verdad los rumores? ¿le pediría consejo en el amor? No. Simplemente no podría. Me dolería demasiado.- ¿Y se podría saber que dama es la que os tiene con tanta tristeza y confusión cómo la que mostrabais?- ¡Por favor! No sigas con esto!

-La dama que ocupa mi corazón, no puedo deciros más de ella o sea que no insistid.- "no insistid", ¿se había dado cuenta? ¿tan evidente era? No, sería otra cosa.... seguro...

-Pero tal dama os tiene con tristeza- dije, ¡quería saber quien me lo había arrebatado!- y si estás triste también me pertenece a mí ayudaros en lo que haga falta.

-Ella no me tiene con tristeza. pero si me tienen mis pensamientos para con ella, ya que sé que ella ha tenido muchas proposiciones y aún no me atrevo a decírselo, pues tiemblo ante la posibilidad de un rechazo. – la respiración se le empezó a descontrolar. No podía dar ningún consejo, no podía darle nada. Se franca con él, dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, dile todo, no te guardes nada, pues ya sabes que esto no va contigo.

Empecé a hablar, sin poner atención si estaba diciendo banalidades o verdades. No me controlaba, solo volví a ser conciente en cuanto formulé la pregunta que me había estado rondando desde hacía tiempo:

-Ahora, dime ¿quién es?- No. No podía reprocharle, solo podía hacer una cosa, hacer que se unieran y que fueran felices. Dolería, pero sería mejor así. No muerte, no oscuridad.- Por que te podría ayudar, podría comentarle sobre ti.

Lentamente empezó a sacar el objeto que ocultaba. Estaba ricamente tallado en plata, con motivos del bosque. Estaba boca abajo para que no pudiese ver el rostro. Pase mi vista del este a sus ojos, tenían un brillo extraño. Entonces dijo con palabras lentas:

-Te aviso que la imagen que verás me puede dar otra vez la vida o quitármela de la forma más angustiante- ¿qué pretendía?

-No digas incoherencias, ¿cómo una imagen puede decidir tu futuro? – dije inconscientemente e intentando sacar de mi mente las imágenes de ese sueño.

-Ya cambió mi destino el día en que vi una luna reflejada en un lago...- susurró. Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió la espinada, "la luna reflejada en un lago....".

cogí el objeto, sentía que pesaba... como si todos las maldiciones y bendiciones que alguna vez recayeron sobre los elfos estuvieran impresas en él.

Aún con la mirada fija en sus ojos empecé a levantarlo, mi alma y mi corazón no querían que mirara, ¡te dolerá más de lo que imaginas! Me gritaba el alma, mientras que el corazón y la mente me impulsaban a mirar, solo una vez, y después... ya veremos que ocurrirá y "nunca se sabe" acabó el corazón.

Desplacé la vista de los irises verdes al preciado y maldito objeto. Me quedé horrorizada, clavada sin poder pensar nada. ¡NO! ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Es el sueño!

Era un espejo, mi reflejo me miraba horrorizado desde el otro lado.

Recordé. Un reflejo de si misma, lagrimas, sangre, oscuridad, putrefacción, oscuridad, dolor, susurros asustados, angustia, terror, desesperanza, descomposición, miedo, sufrimiento, depresión tenebrosidadsangrecarneputrefacciónangustiamiedorencorodioinmisericordieespiraldolormuerteresentimientocansanciomuerte....

Se tubo que recostar al árbol que estaba a su lado para no caer. La cabeza le estaba oprimiendo el celebro, no podía pensar, solo oía palabras, palabras que la arrastraban en una espiral, en un remolino de sensaciones y premoniciones.

Le retuvo un momento volver a poner orden en el caos de su cabeza. En el momento que volvió a poder ver, oír y estar en todo control de sus sentidos se dio cuanta de que Iridiel ya no estaba, se había ido. Y no hacia la ciudad, si no hacia el interior del bosque, sus huellas todavía se veían perfectamente aún que solo brillaban las estrellas.

En su mano permanecía el espejo.

Era ella. Ella era la dama a quien celaba momentos antes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-.- Ya se que es corto pero es que si lo meto todo quedarán muy pocos capítulos. Además, así están separados por etapas.

Ahora:

D

E

J

E

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	3. Solo brilla una noche

Las razas y la geografía no son mías -.- son de Tolkien. ¬¬ mira que se tiene que repetir veces esto

Capítulo 3: Solo brilla una noche

Se incorporó aún mareada. ¿qué tenía que hacer? Miró otra vez en el espejo. Ese era su reflejo. El sueño... la primera avenencia. El siguiente era el beso. Pero no tenía derecho a condenarle. No por sus acciones o deseos. Tendría que escoger su propio destino, no decidir ella por él.

Era mejor así. Sin respuesta. No mentir. No... ¿sufrir?. Pero si ya lo estaba haciendo. Y tenía la certeza de que él también.

Una lágrima de desesperación corrió por su mejilla. ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer?!. No podía mentirse a si misma. Le quería y él también, pero no quería que muriera por su culpa.

¿Y si rechazándolo empiezas la rueda? ¿cómo sabes que los labios que besas son los de él y no los de otro para apartarlo?, otra vez la vocecita dentro suyo, ¿cómo sabes que una cosa llevará a la otra y no está ya predestinado? Tus acciones podrían hacer más llevadero lo que vendrá. ¿Y eso no sería ayudarlo?. Tu no decidirás por él. Él mismo ya ha decidido, es lo que quiere. Y tú te has callado y él ha hablado. ¿ni una respuesta vas a dar? Vale, seguiré hablando des del silencio, pero recuerda que no sabes lo que sucederá y que puede ser que no suceda jamás. Tienes el camino marcado, ¿ves? Hay huellas de sus botas y manchas de lo que pueden ser lágrimas. Está llorando. Y tu puedes hacer que se valla parte de ese dolor. Ve, ve y también expulsa el tuyo, juntamente con tus miedos.

Sin darse cuenta estaba ya siguiendo las suaves marcas del suelo. Cada ves con más urgencia hasta que se encontró corriendo ágilmente por entre los árboles. A cada paso sentía como cada miedo y pensamiento de sufrimiento quedaban atrás. El miedo se disipaba cual niebla tardía. Y ahora los pensamientos estaban claros y sin oscuridad. Si empezaba la rueda ella la podría frenar, estaba segura.

Llegó hasta un lugar en que los árboles ocultaban la luz celeste. Y allí, entre las sombras, había una figura. Estaba sentada y abrazaba sus rodillas. Lo único que arrollaba luz de entre esas sombras era los reflejos de un rubio cabello y los de unas lágrimas plateadas que brillaban entre esa oscuridad.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, la oscura figura no se movió. Puede que ni se percatara que estaba allí, a unos pasos detrás suyo.

Me paré para observar a esa figura, ahora oscura, y antes estaba llena de una luz sobrenatural. La amargura y el dolor llegó antes de lo que predijo el sueño. Y era ella el que lo estaba provocando. Puede que no serían sus acciones, entonces ¿por qué ir en contra del destino si no era la hora?

Dio otro paso adelante. Que débil era ahora la luz, si tan solo ella pudiera devolverle parte de la que tenía...

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre sus rodillas y con sus brazos lo rodeó. La silueta se tensó al sentir el contacto.

-¿I...Isilme?- balbuceó

-Ssshhh. Tranquilo, si el averno viene ya veremos que pasará- murmuró.

-¿Pero entonces?- dijo girándose hacia ella- ¿a...antes?

-Era yo- dijo con una débil sonrisa- ya sabes, siempre perdida en mis cavilaciones.- le dio un beso tierno.- Y no te preocupes más mi Irima* y vuelve a la luz.-le besó dulcemente las lágrimas que aún se mantenían en su mejilla y luego volvió a besar sus labios largamente.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, fundiéndose en un beso, en medio de la nada. Hasta que se separaron y se quedaron ahí. Ahora Iridiel también tenía a Elaëar rodeada con sus brazos y la estrechaba contra si, como si temiera que si la soltara se iría. También Isilme sentía eso, pues creía que se había dormido y que era un dulce e anhelado sueño. Pero no lo era, se dijo cuanto sintió los labios de Iridiel dándole un beso en la frente y susurrándole un "gracias"

Lentamente se levantó ayudándolo también. En su cara ya no había la oscuridad y volvía a reflejarse una luz tenue que iba aumentando a cada suspiro.

-Ven acompáñame y ya veremos donde nos conduce el camino.- lo cogió del brazo y empezaron a seguir un sendero. Un sendero que les condujo al estanque donde se habían encontrado tantas veces como amigos, pero ya no más, ahora se verían como pareja.

Miró al espejo, ahora reflejándolos a los dos.

-¿Qué haces mi Luna?

-Ver una pareja joven superando los miedos.

____________________________________________________________________

Sí, ese día superaron algunos de sus miedos. Pero no todos, pensaba Elaëar mientras acababa de bajar los últimos escalones y llegaba al suelo, pues se había cumplido la segunda avenencia del sueño, y eso aún la carcomía un instante antes de conciliar el sueño.

Llegó abajo, estaba todo tranquilo. Sin evidencia alguna de los muchos elfos que habían pisado esas calles momentos antes. Miró inquieta a banda y banda, entreviendo unos cuantos elfos del final del desfile. Se quedó parada, no había visto ninguna cabellera rubia sobresaliendo...

-Tranquila niña, ya te he dicho que primero se reunirían.- sobresaltada buscó la voz que le hablaba, para encontrarse con Amarië que acababa de bajar por las mismas escaleras que ella.

-Pero...

-Has de tener paciencia.- la interrumpió- Sobre todo en estos casos. Aún que también si vas con el espíritu inquieto no te sirve de nada. Anda, toma- le alcanzó una fruta.- que ya sabes que solo brillará hoy y, si es así, hay que aprovechar.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Amarië, has escuchado lo que has dicho?- le miré extrañada.

-¿He dicho algo especial?-dijo devolviéndole la cara de extrañeza-¡Pero bueno, da igual! Me parece que voy a seguir tu consejo e ir a por ese elfo- sonrió y se fue por otra calle para desaparecer luego por unas largas escaleras.

Era extraño, Amarië nunca había usado las metáforas para dar un consejo. ¿O solo le había salido por suerte?. Negó con la cabeza. Era imposible saber si lo había hecho a propósito o no. Era demasiado complicada. Miró el fruto que le había dado.

-¿Pero que se propone?-dije para mi misma. Pues me había dado uno de los frutos del árbol cuya semilla se la dio Iridiel. Y recordaba perfectamente cuando fue. Le dio un mordisco y pronto el sabor dulce la embriagó al igual que los recuerdos.

___________________________________________________________________

Dos figuras se perfilaban delante la luna, una estaba en brazos de la otra y recostada en su pecho. Hablaban en susurros...

-Pues durante los descansos de las guardias explicaban una historia que pocos sabían.-susurraba Iridiel, quien tenía a Isilme recostada en sí- Relataba el origen de un fruto en lo profundo del bosque. Un fruto, que según lo que decían, reconfortaba el espíritu y te daba ánimos cuando en tu vida todo lo veías oscuro, pues él mismo te iluminaba.

En una de esas noches, se contaba que una vez, antes de un eclipse de luna, un rayo bajó de esta para ver aquel precioso bosque que cada noche iluminaba. Inocente bajó hasta el suelo e iluminaba por donde pasaba, quería ver todos los árboles hermosos para luego contarlo a sus hermanos.

Inconsciente del tiempo que pasaba, paseó por la gran superficie del bosque. Hasta que, horrorizado, vio como la luna se apagaba. Desesperado intentó volver, pero fue en vano, la luna ya había menguado del todo. Él, con su corta vida, no entendía que sucedía, de porque la luna se apagaba estando llena. En su intento por volver empezó a correr por entre los senderos.

Cuando sus esperanzas empezaron a flaquear se encontró frente a uno de los árboles más antiguos y majestuosos del bosque. Este le sugirió que, si tenía miedo de la oscuridad, se refugiara en lo alto de las ramas que desde allí podía esperar a que volviera a salir su madre. Él le explicó que pasaba, pues era viejo y ya había visto muchos de eclipses.

La luna no tardó mucho en salir a buscar a su pequeño extraviado, pero en ese rato que tardo el rayo y el árbol establecieron lazos. Así que, cada vez que el rayo podía bajar, lo iba a visitar y de esa unión salió un fruto. Un fruto que engalana el árbol una vez al año y por el día que, según cuentan, bajó el rayo por primera vez.

Pero ese fruto no es uno como se encuentran, ese tiene una cualidad especial, ya que dicen que una parte del rayo de luna quedó impresa en él. Y, cada vez que encuentra una luz parecida a su madre, brilla por que la porción que resta en la tierra extraña el manto estrellado.- y diciendo eso abrió las manos que había mantenido cerradas hasta el momento. Entre sus dedos se extendió una luz que fue acrecentando a medida que lo acercaba hacia Elaëar y, cuando extendió las palmas para que pudiera ver bien se quedó maravillada, apenas pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa. En las palmas de Iridiel había un fruto ovalado que brillaba por si mismo con una luz que se parecía mucho a la de la luna.

Una suave risa cortó el aire y Elaëar pudo sentir como el pecho de Iridiel vibraba al son de esa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Es muy hermoso.- dijo acercando una mano para tocarlo.

-Si es hermoso, pero solo dura una noche al año, en cambio tu luz es para siempre.- dijo dulcemente.- Además, tenéis otra cosa en común: Los dos tenéis un sabor dulce y reconfortáis el espíritu- dijo partiendo el fruto. Por dentro ese tenía varios tonos de plateado.- ¿ves?- acercó unos de los trozos a su boca, Elaëar mordió un trozo y sintió como un agradable sabor dulce se le extendía por la boca, al igual que se sentía mejor y más alegre.

-¿Cómo es que nuca oí a hablar sobre este fruto?-pregunté mientras daba otro mordico a la extraordinaria fruta.-Por que debe ser popular entre vuestra gente comer este fruto ¿verdad? 

-¡Oh, sí!-rió otra vez él.-Pero no todos. Como he dicho este fruto se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque y solo los que hemos ido hasta ahí lo conocemos. Pero los otros elfos solo lo han visto cuando lo hemos comido.

-¿Y en qué festival coméis esta maravilla?

-En las bodas de los guardias mi Isilme. Es nuestro pequeño privilegio, ya que para una boda demanda que el fruto sea del mismo día.

-¿Entonces los de más alto estatus no lo comen cuando contraen matrimonio?

-No por que no saben donde están, y no se puede decir, lo tienes que encontrar por ti mismo.

-¿Y no pueden plantar la semilla?- otra vez volvió a reir, pero esta vez misteriosamente.

-Muchos lo han intentado, pero no les salía nada. Yo tengo una teoría, y es que debe de estar en contacto con la luz directa de la luna o que se la parezca. Y me parece que tu, Isilme, podrías hacer que germinara y creciera en gracia.- Del otro trozo que aún tenía en la mano sacó un bola redonda que era ligeramente más amarillento que el fruto.- Esta es la semilla, seguro que podrás hacer que crezca.

-Me das esta semilla, una semilla de un árbol especial, pero dime mi Irima, ¿cuando podré llevar la tuya y llamarte esposo mío? Cada vez me ahuyentas esta pregunta, hoy me has llevado aquí para estar a solas conmigo, mañana tienes que volver a salir hacia el bosque verde, ¿Cuándo, mi Irima, cuándo?

-Sabes muy bien que mi deber es ser mensajero, y rápida es mi cabalgadura, pero ya me gustaría que nos uniéramos en una ceremonia delante de todos, pero hoy no podrá ser, ya veremos si un mañana te podré llamar esposa.

-Eso no es una respuesta, es una guarnición escondiendo otra huída...

-Pues ven conmigo al bosque verde-me giró y me besó, comenzó dulcemente hasta que se convirtió en uno desesperado. Nos separamos buscando el aire.- Pronto,- continuó- cuando vuelva, te llevaré conmigo, pues ahora no son demasiado seguros los caminos para el viajero.

-Igual te digo, por favor ¿tendrás cautela en esos caminos?

-Claro, no querría que nada te hiciera sufrir y si fuera un intrépido sin control me parece que no me dejarías marchar.

-Tienes razón- dije yo- te ataría y te subiría al talan más alto para que no pudieras escapar de mi y así no hacer que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que partes a llebar nuevas lejos, donde no puedo verte por lunas, incluso estaciones.

-¡Bendita prisión sería esa! Dime cual infracción tendría que cometer para llegar ahí, pues creo que mi corazón no estaría más gozoso.

-Lo fácil es llegar, pero ¿de verdad quieres saber la infracción que tendrías que cometer?- sonreí pícara. Y ese gesto hizo que Iridiel se deshiciera en risas, a las que se sumaron las mías instantes después.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

La primera sonrisa sincera des de hace días asomó a mis labios al recordar aquellos momentos. Y él tenía razón, con ella la planta había crecido y había florecido. Pero no hacía más de 2 metros cuando empezó a dar los primeros frutos, primero estos parecían que eran rocas de río, pero poco a poco, mientras se acercaba el día de hoy, habían ido obteniendo más brillo hasta llegar a parecer al de la luna llena. De ese encuentro hacía ya cuatro estaciones. Después de que volviera del bosque verde le dieron la orden de ir hacía Imladris a llevar nuevas, pero... había empezado la guerra. Y no sabía lo que pasaría. ¿Vendría? Eso era claro, le había dicho que la vería en cuando llegara otra vez a Lothlórien. Pero si venía tendría que ir...

-Si es así, te pido que no vengas- supliqué para lo invisible. El luminoso fruto ya olvidado en una mano.- No quiero... no.

Me recosté en un árbol para que mi mente frenara las imágenes que le venían. Abrí los ojos asustada, el sueño. No, no. ¡No! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Irima: "amable (digno de ser querido o amado), hermoso"

*Isilme: luz de luna

*Elaëar (aprox.): estrella de mar (¬¬ no se Quenya ni nada que se le parezca así que ¡aire!)


	4. Noche y aguas

Capítulo 4: Noche y aguas.

El bosque ya se estaba perfilando en toda su magnificencia, se dibujaba en un horizonte de luz y sombras. Y ahora sentía una pena por los que se tenían que quedar en las fronteras, ya que solo unos pocos entrarían. Solo los capitanes entrarían en pos de la estrategia y a buscar el ejercito que se les uniría de Lothlórien. Pero para él eso era lo de menos, solo quería disculparse por no poder cumplir su promesa de llevarla con él. Además tenía que prometerle que volvería, no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaría pasando ella, sin noticias de quien ya estaba allí o quien era enviado...

Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que disculparse por no llevarla?, se extrañó de sus propios pensamientos. Después de la guerra, cuando la luz se extendiera por doquier, la llevaría con él y la vida nunca más volvería nublarse...

¿Por qué no se creía esas palabras? ¿Tan negra era ya su visión?

Volvería... se casaría... tendría la alegría de que un pequeño elfo lo llamase padre... y l atendría su lado toda la eternidad. Sí, eso era. Solo había sido un pensamiento pasajero. Claro que volvería...

Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía dudas?

Pasaron por el Nimrodel. Y las cristalinas aguas le lavaron de todos esos oscuros pensamientos y le dieron ligereza para seguir andando hacía su destino.

Las aguas. El aguas siempre lo habían acogido y resguardado. Y, si no, siempre estuvieron presentes para hacerle la vida más agradable.

Como olvidarlo, el amor le había llegado a través de un reflejo. Su Isilme. También muchas de las mágicas noches en las que estuvieron juntos las aguas siempre estuvieron a su lado: el primer encuentro, la confesión, los regalos que le trajo, entre ello el fruto del árbol de la luna.... y, sobre todo, cuando los envolvió cuando...

______________________________________________________________________

Las risas envolvieron el lugar y las ondas del estanque delataban a alguien revolviendo sus tranquilas aguas.

- ¡Eso no se vale!- dijo Elaëar desde dentro del agua.

-Yo no he hecho nada- sonreí pícaro.- solo lo que me pediste.- Dije divertido mientras le tendía la mano y aprovechando el empuje la pegué contra mi cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura y robándole un beso.

-Eso tampoco, estás cambiando de actividad.- susurró a mi oído. Oh, es verdad, le estaba enseñando. Ay que ver como se distrae uno.

Le devolví la espada corta con la que entrenábamos y nos volvimos a poner en posición. Ella con un poco de dificultad, ya que llevaba la media ropa empapada.

-Bien, esta vez mueve más los pies.- dije.

Volvió a arremeter contra mí. Iba esquivándola con facilidad, hasta que empecé a ofender haciendo que, a cada estocada, se retirara un poquito más. Un poquito más... cayó al estanque.

¡Ups!, me había agarrado la manga mientras caía, desastabilizádome y haciendo que cayera también al agua.

-Eso- respiré- ha sido mejor.- dije apartándome un mechón pegado a mi frente.

-Me alegro, pero por favor basta por hoy- dijo suplicándome con la mirada.

-¿Tienes miedo de que mañana estés tan fatigada que no te puedas levantar?

-No, tengo miedo de que el vestido se encoja y ya no me lo pueda poner.- dijo mirándose la prenda.

-La verdad es que sería una lástima con lo bella que estás con él.

-No te burles.

-No me burlaba- dije dulcemente.- solo era un halago...- dije buscando sus labios de nuevo.

-Mejor... sería... que...-dijo rehuyendo de mí.

-Sshhht- dije dulcemente mientras le ponía un dedo sobre sus labios y los besaba. Ella sonrió.

-Vale, pero como mañana tus armas tengan oxido no me hago responsable.- la miré extrañado. Ella solo me señaló hacia abajo... dónde... mis espadas reposaban en el fondo.

Las cogí, resignándome, y las dejé en la orilla.

Al volverme no pude dejar de sorprenderme con el panorama. Mi Isilme estaba en medio del estanque, con el agua que le llegaba por un poquito debajo de la cintura, balanceándose lentamente al ritmo de una canción que tarareaba. El vestido, que era blanco y verde claro, se le había pegado al cuerpo por efecto del agua, y por varias partes se transparentaba. Su vista subió desde las finas caderas de ella, por la cintura, el vientre plano, los perfectos pechos que poseía, su blanco cuello... hasta la cara, donde ella, ataviada con su sonrisa, se apartaba los mechones rebeldes, ya que se había deshecho las trenzas, y ahora su cabello azul le caía en cascada por la espalda...

Volví a entrar en el agua. Y la cogí por la cintura antes que empezase a hacerse otra vez las trenzas.

-Estás mejor así- susurré.

-Gracias- dijo sonriéndome.- tú tampoco te ves mal con el cabello así, parece que acabes de hacer una travesura como si fueras pequeño.

-¿Quién dice que no hago travesuras?- dije besándola y atrayéndola hacia mi- solo que no son de infante.

-No, desde luego no lo son.- dijo sonriendo y acariciándome el pecho.

Mis manos pasaron de la cintura a su espalda, acariciándola. Las suyas se deslizaron hasta la mía, para luego subir hasta el cuello. El beso se hacía más profundo a cada instante.

-Me parece que me gusta esta travesura- dijo cuando nos separamos para buscar aire. Pero pronto nuestros labios se encontraron unidos de nuevo.

Lentamente bajé mis labios besando su cuello. Mis manos aún acariciando su espalda y una de las suyas revolviéndome el cabello. Volví a levantar la cabeza para mirarla la cara y pedir permiso con la mirada para continuar. Sus mejillas y sus labios estaban sonrosados y ya no le importaba si el cabello azul le caía a mechones por la cara. Y en su mirada, ahora con un brillo parecido al fuego, me cuestionaba mi detenida. Así que empecé de nuevo. Ahora añadiendo suaves mordiscos que hacían que salieran suaves gemidos de la boca de mi amante.

Con mis manos empecé a retirar suavemente el vestido de sus hombros. Hasta que este se encontraba flotando en el agua. Ella también empezaba a retirarme la camisa y acariciar mi piel...

Elaëar yacía desnuda en mis brazos. Estábamos recostados en la orilla, dejando nuestro tronco inferior totalmente sumergido en el agua. Las ropas olvidadas a un lado. Isilme se volvió hacía mi y besándome tiernamente me susurró al oído:

-Si lo llego a saber te pido que me des clases antes. Aún que me parece que voy a quedar tan fatigada que no me podré levantar.- parecía que la idea le divertía.

-Espero que si que te puedas levantar, ya que sino Amarië se montará las mil y una historias de lo sucedido.-dije.

-Y me parece que no se desencaminará mucho de lo que verdaderamente "ha" sucedido.

-Entonces será mejor que te quedes en mi talan estas noches, para evitar que se monte historias...

-Oh ¿Es una invitación?

-Es una sugerencia,- dije empezando a usar un tono pícaro- pero si no te apetece puedes ir con esa loca de tu amiga.

-Oh, difícil elección: pasar los días que esté mi amante aquí en su habitación o quedarme donde duermo siempre con una elfa loca que me hace de hermana mayor.... no sé...-dijo divertida.

-Por que si no aceptas tu tendré que pedirle a Amarië que ocupe tu lugar...

-Oh, y lo haría encantada, pero no, tu eres mío- me abrazó más fuerte- y no dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi.

-¿Eso es un sí?-dije levantando una ceja.

-Eso es un cada vez que vengas estaré ahí.-sonreí ante esa afirmación.

-Sinceramente,- dije pasado un rato.- ¿te quieres levantar? Por que yo ni ganas tengo.

-¿Sinceramente? Me parece que me quedo aquí hasta que me tenga que ir a cumplir mis deberes.- dijo acomodándose mejor entre mis brazos.

-Y eso será...-dije

-Por la tarde- acabó la frase.

-Así hay tiempo para que, a plena luz del día, me bañes con tu luz de luna.- dije volviendo a besarla y a acariciarla.

-Sí, ya que tu me das la luz del sol durante la noche...

^.^ ^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^

¬¬ si alguien empieza a cantar la canción de "suavemente" por la escena del estanque lo acuchillo y le mando un orco para que lo bese O.o o peor, a Saruman o a Bill Helechal. ^0^

·_· ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me costó mucho este capítulo. ^·^ aún que he tenido inspiración....^///^ es que ver a Orlando Bloom inspira, *·* en L2t y Piratas del caribe (^^u aún que allí te inspira más las tonterías de Johnny Deep), aish, me va a coger algo. Pero sean comprensivos por favor :(

¡ah! el rating que he puesto no es por eso, sino por (en teoría) el angst que habrá más adelante. Y ya aviso ahora que habrán temas suicidas.

Con las manos unidas

Pido al lector ofrecido

Insultos, agradecidas,

¡Si solo un review dejas

te estaré agradecido! 


	5. Una lágrima para una estrella

Capítulo 5. Una lágrima para una estrella

Las puertas de Caras Galadhron les dieron la bienvenida abriéndose para dejarlos pasar. Ahora los talan estaban iluminados por cientos de luciérnagas colgadas y, entre estas, colgaban rostros que observaban la silenciosa procesión. Intenté descifrarlas, ver si mi luna se encontraba entre esas mascaras de luz. Pero todas estaban vacías para mi, no la encontraba. Con pesar bajé la cabeza y seguí avanzando.

¿Por qué no la podía ver entre las alturas? ¿Estaría furiosa por haber roto la promesa? Más le gustaría a él verla cumplida, pero la maldita guerra... Deseaba que los tiempos fueran felices, como antaño lo fueron. Poder acogerla entre mis brazos y hacerle todo tipo de promesas que pronto vería cumplidas... Ver su cara alegre, irradiando felicidad... Ver esa rostro de luz de luna brillar con la aureola de la maternidad... Sí, lo vería. Cuando volviera...

Con este pensamiento en mente puse la cabeza alta de nuevo y avancé orgullosamente. Eso sería. La felicidad no se enturbiaría, siempre sería clara como las aguas en que se reflejó...

Entonces... ¿Por qué estas palabras suenan falsas? ¿Será que no puedo creerme a mi mismo? ... Dime mi Isilme... ¿Podré cumplir la promesa que te hice?... No, eso no era un opción, era un hecho. Tenía que volver. Tenía que cumplir todas las promesas. Solo era un mal pensamiento que lo acusaba... nada más.

_Nada más..... _

¿Dónde había oído esas palabras antes? Sí, su hermano....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En medio de los árboles habían dos elfos, uno pequeño jugando entre estos y otro ya adulto mirando en la lejanía y dando forma a lo que parecía un pequeño objeto plateado.

-¡Hermano! – decía yo corriendo entre los gigantescos árboles.- ¡Mira! ¡Ya he aprendido a trepar sin caerme! – el otro elfo, mi hermano, me miraba con una cara que irradiaba felicidad para luego dirigirme la palabra.

-Eso es estupendo Iridiel, la próxima vez que vengamos ya podré enseñarte lo que ocultan los árboles en su copa...

-¿Y qué es lo que hay?

-Miles de estrellas, un trocito de cada una que ha bajado a la tierra.

- Sería precioso verlas todas...- miré con anhelo las copas de los árboles que tenía arriba, pero también dirigí una mirada al cielo, donde estaban las estrellas de las grandes historias.- ¿También habrá un trocito de la estrella de Elbereth? – él sonrió divertido con algo.

-No lo sé, tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo...

-¿Esa es una que has encontrado en la copa de algún árbol?- dije señalándole el objeto que estaba tallando.

-No, no es una estrella, es plata. Pero si que es para una de ellas, la que vino a mi en una noche de verano...- sus ojos se volvieron soñadores.

-¿Es tan hermosa como las del cielo?

-Sí, y más si cabe.

- ¿Y como bajó? Por que parece que esas estén inalcanzables... y si ella bajó... ¡Yo podría subir! – ahora si que rió.

- Iridiel, tan pequeño y ya te has enamorado de la luz de las estrellas. Espero que encuentres tu astro, pero búscalo en la tierra, pues las del cielo solo te pueden escuchar...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Cuánto hacía que no pensaba en su hermano? Mucho, años, décadas, era demasiado.... doloroso. Sí, esa era la palabra...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Qué le pasa a Nillaith?- dije al borde de las lágrimas. Mi hermano se encontraba descansando en su lecho. Estaba pálido y tembloroso, la mirada la tenía perdida.

-Iridiel...- decía mi madre con voz apagada.- Será mejor que esperes fuera...

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme! –Ahora las lágrimas fluyeron por mis párpados.

-Iridiel, espera fuera por favor.- dijo mi padre abrazándome.

-Nan [pero]... de acuerdo...- iba lentamente hacía la salida. Instantes antes de cruzar el umbral dirigí una mirada a mi hermano, como despidiéndome. Él debió notarlo, por que en ese instante miró hacía la puerta y, estirando un brazo tambaleante, habló:

-I...Iridiel..... pequeño... pequeño enamorado.... ven aquí...- casi corriendo fui hasta estar a su lado y cogerle la mano. Su mirada viró por mi mano, mi brazo, hasta encontrar mis ojos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dije entre sollozos.- ¿Te pondrás bien verdad?

-Sí... me pondré bien.... solo es un viaje... – intentó sonreírme, pero la sonrisa me vino triste desde el fondo de sus ojos. – quiero... que tengas esto...- La mano que tenía apretada se relajó para dejar caer un pequeño objeto, el que estaba tallando el otro día.- Prométeme... que se... la darás... a tu estrella... ya que... a la mía.... se la ha... llevado... las aguas...

-¡Hermano! ¿Por qué me das esto? Era para Telepheruiel... ¿Por qué ella tampoco está aquí? ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Por qué estás así?!- estallé en llanto.

-Sshhhht, tranquilo.... es solo un pequeño viaje... solo iré donde está ella... solo eso... Nada más.... solo un pequeño viaje.... Nada más....- decía mientras sonreía sinceramente.

Después de estas palabras mi hermano se dejó caer completamente en el colchón, su mano quedó inerte entre las mías....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla ante ese recuerdo. Después de la muerte de mi hermano, recuerdo que, al salir de mi casa, vi una presesión. Muchos elfos iban siguiendo un féretro en la que descansaba una joven, era Telepheruiel, la novia y prometida de mi hermano. Poco después lo enterramos a él. Ella murió arrastrada por las aguas del río embravado, mi hermano murió de pena. Yo tenía entonces doce años... aún era un infante camino de la juventud y no entendía de que viaje me estaba hablando... y la pieza que medió... se la di a mi estrella tal y como me pidió. Está en medio de una corona fina que le regalé, la había fabricado con mis manos, con la técnica que él había utilizado en medio del bosque para hacer su presente a la suya...

Los elfos que andaban delante suyo se detuvieron, ya habían llegado al Mallorn principal, donde bajarían los señores de Lothlórien para enderezar la táctica. Ya no había marcha atrás.... 

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Otra vez aquí ^^, pido perdón por la tardanza pues estaba obsesionada con mis otros fics (de fanfiction y uno de mis originales de fictionpress) y ya sé que es más corto de lo normal ~.~ pero es que la inspiración no llega.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿He sido muy dramática con el trocito de la infancia de Iridiel? ¿O tendría que haber explicado más del niño? 

¡Dejen reviews!


	6. Una ultima promesa

Weno, después de un siglo sin actualizar toy aki de nuevo (habla desde dentro de un bunker de guerra por si acaso a alguien se le ocurre lanzar una granada), por favor, las cartas bomba se tienen que enviar en una cuenta a parte i aseñaladas como tal, en mi tiempo libre las iré abriendo. Todo lo otro puede ir en un review ¡

Capítulo 6: Una última promesa

"La hora de salida de los altos será al amanecer" Con esa frase se había dado por terminado la junta de guerra.

Lentamente, la sala se fue vaciando, empezando por los elfos de más rango, hasta que solo quedamos unos diez elfos. Los que teníamos el rango más bajo.

Nos miramos unos a otros, preguntándonos silenciosamente dónde pasaríamos la noche o si teníamos que volver al campamento que residía a las afueras del bosque. Pero no podía alejarme de allí sin hablar con ella... para hacer una última promesa.

...¿Última promesa?.....

Me hice a un lado para salir de la habitación. un "Iridiel estate preparado al amanecer" fueron las únicas palabras que me acompañaron hasta la puerta.

Avancé con pasos decididos por entre las calles, solo dejando que un suave roce se escuchara a cada uno. Tenía que decirle. Tenía que contarle todo. Tenía que hacer que lo perdonase por no llevarla conmigo hacía el bosque oscuro. Mas las palabras sonaron vacías en mi mente. Perdonar, contar, luchar, amar, toda una misma cosa era sin distinciones, murmullos que afloran para después marchitarse rápidamente en el eco de la mente.

¿Cómo podría hablar si consigo mismo no se entendía? Con la luna que bajó un día, el astro, que todo lo ve y a todo aspira, como si no son palabras y silencios mezclados en una uniforme mentira era lo que podía contar.

Entonces la idea lo azotó: ¿Y si ella ya lo sabía? Sentada en un banco, esperando lo que en su día no creyó... Isil tenía poderes, más no sabía cuales.

El murmullo de un nombre conocido por sus oídos acompañado por un sentido sollozo le hizo voltear a la derecha donde, recostada en el majestuoso árbol por el que ascendían unas escaleras, había una elfa con las manos cubriéndose el rostro e intentando apaciguar los mudos sollozos que ahora salían entrecortados de su garganta.

Un mechón de pelo se dejó ver, revelando así la identidad inequívoca de la elfa, pues a la pálida luz de las estrellas se dejó ver como lo que ahora parecía hilos de seda de un color verde marino.

-..I..ima- volvió a sollozar sin percatarse del silencioso observador en el que me había convertido.

Con pasos aun mas indecisos me acerqué con sigilo a ella, levantando los brazos para envolverla en una preciada calidez que muy bien debería de conocer.

-La luna no debería llorar ni estar triste, Isilme- salieron las palabras de mis labios con la máxima dulzura con la que fui capaz- De ella dependen las criaturas que de su luz se guían, no llores...- más noté como mis párpados me desobedecían y se cerraban y abrían humedeciendo los ojos. Pronto noté como algo se deslizó como un cristal por la piel de mi faz.

_¿Cómo es tan largo en mi dolor tan fuerte, _

_Isil? Si hablo y digo el mal que siento, _

_¿qué disculpa tendrá mi atrevimiento? _

_Si callo, ¿quién podrá excusar mi muerte? _

Unos brazos delicados y finos me envolvieron la cintura y luego la espalda, apretando mas mi pecho contra su rostro, ahora totalmente enterrado entre mis ropas, empapándolas con las salinas gotas que ya habían sido derramadas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo permanecieron ahí, dos figuras etéreas abrazadas al pie del esplendoroso mallorns de la ciudad de los Galadhrim.

_Pues ¿cómo sin hablarte podrá verte_

_Mi vista y mi semblante macilento? _

_Voz tiene en el silencio el sentimiento: _

_Mucho dicen las lágrimas que vierte _

Empecé a mecerla, suavemente, para que lo que la atormentaba se disipase como la bruma espesa del valle.

En breve nos encontramos andando sin rumbo por las desérticas calles, con algún que otro canto asomándose discretamente por entre el follaje de los árboles, cantos de fiesta, de esperanza, pero cantes de guerra.

Al poco de escuchar las canciones que llegaban a nuestros oídos, sin mediar palabra, nos dirigimos fuera de la arboleda amurallada, en un acuerdo silencioso.

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a un claro donde las nimpherín y las eleanor crecían por doquier, formando un manto de pétalos que brillaban a la luz de las danzarinas estrellas.

-¿Irás?- fue la pregunta dirigida al cielo pero sabía quien era el encuestado. En sus ojos apareció mismo fulgor con que bailaban los ostros en la bóveda celeste, para después mantenerme preso de esa chispa al conectar miradas. - ¿Me dejarás aquí?

El escalofrío recorrió mi ser a velocidad vertiginosa al escuchar las últimas palabras.

-Yo nunca te me ausentaría de tu lado si en mi mano estuviera.

-Es decir- hizo una pausa mirando otra vez las estrellas y yo me encontré otra vez mirando la luz de estas reflejada en sus ojos.- que irás hacía la oscuridad.... dónde no podré seguirte.

-Isilme... volveré. Te lo prometo. Me volverás a ver...- otro destello se perfilo bajando por su mejilla.

Reconociendo las dudas que la azotaban como lo hacían las mías propias, decidí esparcirlas llevando mis manos a mi cuello para descolgar una cadena fina, de plata, y envolver la pulida cuerda entorno a su cuello, acariciándolo con las yemas de mis dedos mientras sentía como se le erizaba la piel al contacto con la mía.

-Este colgante, perteneció a mi hermano, con quien pasé gran parte de mi infancia y perdí posteriormente. Desde el día en que él no abrió los ojos de nuevo lo llevo siempre encima.- la abracé por detrás, teniendo cura, pues me parecía que estaba abrazando una figura de cristal que con un poco de presión se podía agrietar y romper en mil pedazos centelleantes. Con un poco mas de osadía apoyé mi mentón en su delicado hombro, dejando así mi boca muy cerca de su sensible oreja.- Y nunca me desprendería de él. Es uno de mis tesoros. E igualmente no me estoy desprendiendo. Tu formas parte de mi, de mi corazón, de mi alma. Así que no me estoy desprendiendo de él, al igual que no te dejo aquí. Solamente con que tu lo lleves, sentiré que los dos me estáis observando, que estáis a salvo y felices.

-Y, dime, ¿cómo puedo ser feliz estando tu a tantas millas de distancia? Sabiendo que no llegará la luz a bañarte con su suave toque, que podrás morir cada instante del día... ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si no estas a mi lado?

-Yo no puedo estar a tu lado, el deber me llama a luchar, el honor como elfo me grita a defender lo que me mantiene vivo en esta era.- Con un gesto ágil y relampagueante se giró velozmente y quedamos cara a cara. Sus ojos irradiaban pánico, desesperación, inseguridad, impotencia,.. Presentía que había algo que se ocultaba, como el destino que se oculta detrás del velo negro, pero el velo era ella. La mirada escondía un secreto que no había revelado a nadie. Algo que la estaba atormentando desde hacia tiempo...

Pero no pude pensar mucho más, pues sus labios se unieron a los míos, su lengua salió atrevida a delinear la forma de mis labios, mientras me hacía echar en el manto de plantas que había debajo nuestro.

Mis manos intentaron ir a más cuando ella se apartó, dejándome sentado en el suelo con el codo apoyado de tal forma para aguantar la espalda. Dio un paso atrás mirándome directamente a los ojos: había determinación en lo irises verdes.

-Puede que tu no puedas llegar hasta mí, pero si que podré llegar hasta ti.- Su cabello empezó a alborotarse a la brisa, enmarcando su rostro como si estuviéramos sumergidos en aguas y los cabellos sucumbieran a la fuerza que esta a llevarlos a la superficie.

Se agachó cogiendo una nimpherín y llevándola junto a su pecho, cogiéndola con ambas manos mientras murmuraba para si cosas que mis oídos de elfo no llegaron a escuchar.

Pronto la flor quedó suspendida en el aire, entre sus dos palmas, parecía que la luz blanquecina que iluminaba su rostro también nacía en la flor a través de sus manos. Pero cada vez el brillo se hacía mas intenso, hasta es devenir toda la flor de luz, la cual de contrajo sobre si misma transformándose en otra cosa...

Ahora la luz irradiaba todo el claro, parecía como si las estrellas hubieran decidido bajar y emprender otra vez su baile entorno a esa criatura que estaba convocando espíritus ya olvidados. Su cara, su cabello, sus ropas, su cuerpo... todo refulgía como si estuviera en el manto celeste, mirándome con ternura al lado de la estrella de Elbereth.

_Bien entiende la llama quien la enciende,_

_Y quien los causa entiende los enojos, _

_Y quien manda silencios, los entiende. _

Tan pronto como empezó, disminuyó la luz hasta tal extremo de dejarlo todo sumido en la oscuridad antes de que la luz de las estrellas fuera suficiente una vez mas para iluminar el claro.

Entre las finas manos había quedado un objeto de un brillo parecido al mithril, de una forma irregular desde mi punto de vista.

-¡Isilme! - exclamé en cuando la vi caer de rodillas sobre el pasto. Me levanté de un brinco para ir a cogerla.

-Este es mi regalo, y esta es mi promesa...- dijo con voz queda- te esperaré tanto como haga falta, hasta que regreses como me has prometido. Y, cuando de nuevo pueda estar entre tus brazos, te devolveré el recuerdo de tu hermano, mientras, tu te llevarás mi protección- me tendió con mano temblorosa el objeto, al que ahora se podía distinguir un colgante y una cadena- estés donde estés... la luz llegará hasta ti, guiándote.

En un arrebato de ternura la besé, recostándola totalmente sobre el verde suelo, mientras cogía el colgante y me lo ataba tras la nuca. Empecé a besarla una y otra vez. No quiero separarme de esta criatura tan pura, tan especial, con tanta luz como para dejar ciego todo Mórdor.

-Por favor- dije entre besos bajando por su cuello- quédate conmigo esta noche, toda la noche, hasta el amanecer.... hasta que Anar sentencie mi salida....

Se ve a la voz del silencio haciéndose una ensalada con las verduras que le han echado gracias por tirarme verduras maduras, tan muy buenas...

Por cierto, nop, el poema no es mío...(· que mas quisiera que escribir así) la obra es de Quevedo y se titula "Peligros de hablar y callar, y el lenguaje del silencio"


	7. Nos volveremos a ver, tarde o temprano

Capítulo 7: Nos volveremos a ver, tarde o temprano

Las caricias nos rodearon como si fuera un elemento más de nuestro alrededor. Cada una de ellas quedaron impregnadas de la ternura que nos ofrecíamos, del deseo de proteger al otro.

Yo, aun exhausta por utilizar mis dones mucho mas allá de lo que nunca me había atrevido, intentaba seguir el ritmo. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas recorrer todo ese cuerpo, un cuerpo creado para amar, intentando recordar en el tacto cada una de las curvas y el tacto de su piel en mis manos y en mis labios. Nuestras bocas aun seguían unidas, absorbiendo como sedientos los sonidos que la otra procesaba. Las manos, atrevidas, se escurrieron por debajo la ropa, intentando dejar atrás esa barrera que impedía a nuestros cuerpos y espíritus fusionarse en uno solo.

No quería que se fuera, no, quisiera que el momento que es esta noche durara para siempre.. si tan solo pudiera hacer esta noche eterna....

Le besé en el pecho ya desnudo, siguiendo a mis manos que se aventuraban más abajo, hacía la hebilla de su cinturón. Sus manos se escapaban queriendo sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo, ahora expuesto totalmente a la intromisión de esas dichosas aventureras.

Pronto pudimos admirar la belleza del otro a la luz de las constelaciones ociosas en su baile....

De repente, la oscuridad me envolvió, como si todas las luces se hubieran apagado a una muda señal. Imágenes en caos pasaban por delante de mis ojos. Parpadeantes imágenes las cuales resaltaban un brillo con destellos rubí, carne pútrida, imágenes de dolor, sufrimiento....

Sentí mi boca abrirse para dejar ir un desgarrante grito. Lo había visto. La imagen completa. La parte que faltaba en su sueño. La carne pútrida... la muerte....

Había visto el cuerpo sin vida y pútrido del elfo con el que estaba compartiendo las caricias.

-¡Isilme!- una voz me llamó a través de la espesa bruma que se había acomodado delante de mi vista y mis pensamientos.

Poco a poco mi visión se oscureció por lo lados, pero por el centro de fue haciendo mas clara. La imagen de unos irises brillando en preocupación me hicieron volver a la realidad. No era verdad lo que había visto....¡No lo era!

-¡Irima!- sollocé abrazándome cuerpo que había encima de mi. Él me abrazó protectoramente, arropándome en su firme pecho. Me encontré mirando firmemente el colgante que caía de su cuello.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Fue la pregunta hecha susurro la cual me llego pesadamente desde arriba de mi cabeza – Mi Isilme... ¿qué ocurre?

-No..no vayas... no te vayas por favor....- susurré intentando que mis palabras salieran entendibles por entre mis labios.

-Pero.. mi Isilme... tengo que ir...

-Te.. te he visto...- dije intentando disipar las imágenes que azotaban una y otra vez mi cordura.- te he visto en esta guerra.... Por favor... si de verdad me amas, no vayas...

-Elaëar- un escalofrío me recorrió la columna en mención del nombre con el que todos se dirigían a mi salido de sus labios.- Isilme, te amo como antes no he amado, mas que a la vida y las estrellas, mas que a un brote estival o de primavera. Pero por eso mismo no puedo conceder lo que me pides en estos momentos. Por que te amo no puedo quedarme aquí, nunca me lo perdonaría el no haber luchado en esta guerra para defender el futuro. Ya que si no, no me veo digno de algo tan maravilloso como será desposarte algún día... y ver pequeños que enciendan la llama de la maternidad en tu mirada.

-Irima... eres el mas digno solo con estar aquí... No digas eso... por favor... no vayas... No has visto lo que han captado mis ojos... es el horror, ya que si vas ya no volverás a mi, ni en esta era ni en la siguiente...

Hubo un silencio pesado mientras él pensaba en mis palabras. Y, antes de responder, se recostó sobre mi pecho abrazándome y atrayendo más su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Volveré...te lo he prometido. Con cualquier medio que esté a mi alcance y el que no lo está. Esta promesa la pienso cumplir. Y, entonces, ya no me separaré de ti nunca más.

Yo estaba indecisa... ¿cómo podía decir eso sin haber visto la imagen que me atormentaba a cada instante? ¿Si no sabía el sueño en el que la rueda ya había empezado a girar? Cada vez más, veía como un destino imparable se abatía sobre ella intentando no dejarla escapar.

-No te preocupes más...- susurró de nuevo él.- Lo que has visto no es más que uno de los destinos, con fuerza de voluntad ese destino se puede tornar a la rienda de tus anhelos....

Entre esas palabras que aplacaban las imágenes de mi mente y el calor de su ternura rodeándome, me encontré dejándome llevar por el suave timbre de su voz, descansando la cabeza sobre el manto verde....

Estaba tan cansada... pero no podía dejarse llevar...

Mis fuerzas estaban al límite... Nunca había utilizado tanto mi poder... hasta esos extremos....

Al final me adentré, sin quererlo, en el reino de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vi como Isilme se dormía en mi abrazo. Su cara reflejaba la angustia y el cansancio...

Me acomodé de tal forma de que ella pudiera conciliar el sueño mas cómodamente mientras mis ojos no se apartaban de su figura. Me sentía inquieto, en el fondo de mi ser algo empezaba a cuestionar lo que acababa de prometer. Iba a una guerra, ahí no había sitios seguros y no había forma de regresar pasada la línea mortal del filo ensangrentado...

Pero había formas, si no es en esta vida, la veré cuando vuelva a la casa de los elfos...

Me dejé caer a su lado, disfrutando del fresco aroma que se desprendía de su cabello y piel.

Quería que Anar no saliese por el este... que se retardara...

Pero el tiempo indefinidamente avanza. Les estrellas empezaron a palidecer, enviando amistosos guiños a los que aun no se habían despertado, un color anaranjado empezó a conquistar al manto estrellado. A sus ojos se veía como un fuego devastador que sentenciaba la hora.

Con sutiles movimientos me levanté y me vestí, para después agacharme de nuevo y plantarle un suave beso en su boca...

-El sol quiere alzarse mi Isilme, debo partir... ... Adiós...- Parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño, era mejor así, su descanso no sería interrumpido por las preocupaciones que hasta hoy la carcomían en silencio.

Empecé a descender el claro, rumbo a la ciudad, pero antes de que mi cuerpo desapareciera por entre los árboles me detuve.

-Hasta pronto... nos veremos tarde o temprano... se feliz...- y me adentré por entre la arboleda rumbo al punto de encuentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rocío refrescaba mi piel mientras que unos fuertes brazos me envolvían, haciéndome sentir protegida. Alguien andaba con pasos fragantes por una superficie rocosa, tirando algunas piedras a cada paso que caían

-Elaëar... –susurró una voz en la lejanía en que resonaban los pasos. No quería responder a esa voz que me llamaba desde tan lejos.

-Pequeña rayo de luna –susurró una voz desde arriba mi cabeza- Nos has abierto la puerta hacía ti... Tillion te ha prestado algo de su poder... Pero pequeña estrella de mar, tienes que controlar la fuerza que sale de ti, en estos tiempos en que nuestra gente se enfrenta entre sí deberás ser más precavida...

-¿Tillion?- susurré aun sin poder abrir los ojos por el cansancio- ¿Por qué tendría que prestarme su poder?....

-Por que Arien no puede llegar muy bien a ti..- iba a responder pero se anticipó a mi pregunta- El motivo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...

-Tu voz... ¿Irmo? ¿Mi señor Irmo?

-Tu no tienes señor o señora-dijo otra voz- Pero eso ya lo irás entendiendo...

-¡Mi señor Irmo! Espere...

-Descansa Elaëar.

Me encontré con una sensación de estar flotando en agua, yendo cada vez más hacia arriba. Para después dejarme caer suavemente de nuevo en aquellos brazos protectores. Pero, antes de recostarme totalmente en aquel abrazo, sentí una suave presión en mi frente y una voz. "Descansa, mi pequeña" fue lo que susurró.

"El sol quiere alzarse mi Isilme, debo partir... ... Adiós...... .... se feliz"

Abrí los párpados con pesadez para encontrarme un cielo azul haciéndome de tejado. ¿Solo había sido un sueño? Que bien... nadie se había ido...

Intenté recostarme otra vez en esos brazos que tantas veces había conocido, más solo encontré la tierra con su flora a mi lado.

¡¿Por qué?!

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo al sentir como me escocían...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía eso solo ser un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla que al desvanecer la noche se disipara?

...

¡¿Por qué tenía que hacer frente a la maldición de conocer su infortunio?! 


	8. Jaque al miedo

Lo sieeeeento! lo siento, lo siento lo sieeeeento!! (voz del silencio se de rodillas y casi con la barbilla en el suelo) No he actualizado desde hace mucho... Es que estaba entre un bloqueo perpetuo y mi musa que no se quedaba quieta en una historia concreta T.T... Solo tenía inspiración para los originales.

Pero en compensación aquí subo dos capítulos seguidos. Espero que os gusten!

* * *

Capítulo 8: Jaque al miedo

La línea de elfos que andaban delante de mi no parecía tener principio. Yo, al frente de unos escuadrones, me dirigía donde me llevase el camino con pasos que sonaban firmes. Más en mi interior reinaba una sensación de medio, que me estrechaba el corazón cada vez más.

¿Y si...? ¡No pienses en eso!

Me encontré a mi mismo mirando a los que me rodeaban en la marcha. Miedo. Temor es lo que veía a través de sus ojos. Todos miraban más allá de las cabezas que se encontraban en su radio de visión, miraban hacia la creciente oscuridad que nos empezaba a envolver. Pero, pasando de mirada en mirada, me encontré con unos orbes almendrado claro que me la devolvían. Pero en esos orbes encontré mas temor que en los que había observado hasta ahora. Le dí una débil sonrisa, mostrando que no era el único que estaba así.

El primer descanso no lo hicimos si no dos días después de nuestra partida de Lothlórien, muchos aprovecharon el descanso para sentir la hierva bajo sus pies quitándose las finas botas, otros se estiraron completamente sobre el pasto, observando las estrellas. Yo paseé sin rumbo fijo entre ellos, escuchando hablar sobre sus tierras, pues allí había de muchas regiones distintas, de este a oeste de la tierra media... aunque del este no quedaban muchos, solo los del bosque verde.

Historias sobre Imladris, Lothlórien y muchos otros lugares llenaban el aire a susurros. Pero había que se mantenían callados, admirando la luz de los astros nocturnos, absorbiendo cada rasgo de la bellaza de estos que lograban advertir. Mi mano fue inconscientemente hasta mi pecho, donde presionó notando el contacto del brillante en mi piel. Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme, mientras dejaba los murmullos fluir por mis orejas mezclándose e haciéndose irreconocibles...

Visualicé mi casa, vi a mi hermano debajo de un árbol tallando un adorno, vi a mi madre cantar mientras tejía mi capa, a mi padre en los interminables días de adiestramiento en las armas; y vi un reflejo brillante en el agua un día de luna nueva.

_Tengo que forjar mi futuro, por todos ellos tengo que luchar..._

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiendo una mirada puesta en mi. Barrí la escena buscando quien quiera que me observase tan atentamente: unas orbes almendradas brillaron intensamente, invitándome a hablar con el dueño de la mirada, el cual no hice esperar mucho pues me senté a su lado observando las estrellas.

-Bonitas estrellas, ¿no crees?- pregunté fijándome de reojo como las observaba también.

-Sí, hacen creer que alguien está velando por nosotros, vigilándonos cada noche para que la oscuridad no nos alcance...- contestó con una voz melancólica pero resignada.

-No hacen creer, es que siempre hay alguien observando, aunque no lo apreciemos a nuestra vista. Siempre hay un ojo velando por nosotros... – El chico bajó la mirada en una triste sonrisa.

-Debe de ser muy bonito tener a alguien velando así por ti.- el silencio cayó sin necesidad de palabras, sin tener que decir nada para entender que ese elfo desconocido estaba solo, confuso y asustado.

-Todos tenemos a alguien que nos vigila, pero hay algunos que no te guían por las estrellas, si no que están más cerca, los encuentras en compañeros, en amigos... o en desconocidos... ¿Cómo te llamas?...

-¿Eh?-levantó la cabeza confundido- E... Eika...

-Pues, Eika, yo velaré por ti y estaré a tu lado...- le revolví el pelo cual niño- Alguien tiene que hacerlo y estas en mi escuadrón, así que me auto impongo esta responsabilidad. Y ahora, como velador tuyo, te ordeno descansar hasta la partida.

Pronto ese elfo extraño se convirtió en mi compañero de viaje. Pese a su juventud hablaba de un modo que recordaba a los grandes elfos milenarios, de lo más hablador en metáforas y natural en el fluir de las palabras. Mas con agrado notaba que solo mostraba esa parte profunda de si mismo ante mi, en cuando las interminables guardias nocturnas nos juntaban en la vigía.

-Parece que hoy la negrura es diferente...- comentó uno de esos días, a faltar pocas jornadas para la batalla.

-Sí- contesté intentando vislumbrar al horizonte- hoy parece como si el cielo fuera la sombra de una sombra, con una abrasadora tierra por lecho. Mira, por ahí se perfila una patrulla orca... –puse una flecha en mi arco, tensando la cuerda, viendo a Eika y los otros hacer el mismo gesto. Los movimientos cesaron entre las criaturas de lo oscuro. Nos habían vislumbrado e incluso podía verlos ahí, con el cuerpo deforme totalmente tenso a punto de huir... más solo lograron recorrer un o dos metros cuando sus cuerpos cayeron pesadamente atravesados por mortales saetas. – Ya van dos veces esta noche...

-Parece como si los enviaran por aquí a propósito en pequeños grupos...- comentó a mi lado- ¿Querrán un pasaje seguro para atacar en la retaguardia donde hay tan solo los heridos?

-Puede ser, estamos ya casi a tocar, mañana ya nos encontraremos al final de Nindalf, en el umbral de la batalla. Pero sería mejor averiguar como pueden flanquear el asedio de nuestros aliados para llegar tan lejos como estamos nosotros...- Pero la noche dio paso a la espesa bruma que hacía de día sin ningún incidente más, reemprendiendo otra vez la marcha hacía la negrura y captando con nuestros sensibles oídos los gritos de las batallas en medio del mortal silencio que nos invadía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un silencio pesado se cernía sobre ese trecho de bosque. Hasta que una mano con piel blanca cual la nieve movió una pieza del tablero acomodado encima de una roca.

-Jaque al Rey –dijo alegremente la dueña de esa mano nívea – Me parece que estabas demasiado sumido en las estrategias de tus alfiles y torres...- añadió juguetonamente al ver como mi ceño se fruncía en reflexión.

-No es eso Isilme...- añadí al levantar la mirada del tablero blanco y negro- Todos los reyes intentan atraer e son más vulnerables ante sus reinas...- Señalé la ficha que anteriormente había movido, donde se mostraba la figura de una dama- Pero muchas veces, ciertas damas tienen muy difícil acercarse lo bastante al Rey de su cielo..- moví una torre hasta delante mi ficha nombrada como el Rey- Muchas veces los muros los separan.- Ella solo sonrió, siguiendo el juego de palabras y lógica.

-Pero también no olvides que muchas veces las damas no siempre llevan su atuendo... Algunas veces cubren sus dones, pasando por un simple peón del castillo- jugueteó volteando con el dedo a uno de sus peones, el cual estaba a punto de llegar al final de mi lado.- Pero, en cuando menos se lo esperan... – avanzó el peón, cambiándolo por otra reina- La reina se ha colado dentro, atravesando los muros y las distancias, haciendo suyo el amado Rey... Jaque mate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, ahora que lo pensaba Isilme siempre utilizaba los peones para ganarle en el ajedrez... y por eso mismo él casi siempre perdía... No le daba importancia a los peones... Como lo de la pasada noche... _peones enviados para observar como se mueven las piezas_... Tendría que vigilar mucho más, ahí las estrategias valían mucho más que en el juego, eso tendría que considerar si quería sobrevivir...

-Eika...- le llamé para ponerme a su lado, susurrando lo más tenuemente posible- Ten mucho cuidado en cuando estés en los sitios que consideras seguros y protegidos, me parece que esta guerra no solo cuenta la fuerza de ambos ejércitos, sino también la astucia...- el chico solo miró entendiendo el mensaje, mientras un poco de temor se filtraba por sus irises, al mismo tiempo que divisaba los primeros campamentos, los que albergaban los heridos y los cuerpos sin vida de los caídos. Mi mano volvió a posarse sobre el colgante en un rezo mudo.


	9. Elaëar

Oe!! El primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Amarie! (y espero que no el último jejej)

Capítulo 9: Elaëar

Mi mano pasó otra vez por entre las hebras largas y marinas que poseía Elaëar, mientras una agua también salada mojaba mi falda. Otra vez la misma caricia se repitió, veía como enterraba su rostro en mis ropas, sollozando palabras que no entendía muy bien.

-Elaëar... – otros balbuceos salieron de ella mientras se agarraba fuertemente a mi tela- Mírame...- con las dos manos intenté alzarle delicadamente su cabeza, intentando también capturar su mirada, ahora acuosa como las aguas intranquilas del océano- ¿Te prometió que volvería?- ella asintió débilmente, cerrando un poco más los ojos, dejando ver solo una parte de los verdes irises - ¿Entonces por que lloras chiquilla? Si volverá tal como te ha prometido y como es la palabra de un elfo.- _Elaëar, mi niña,_ apartó la mirada de la mía preocupada, volviendo a asentir en entendimiento.- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? Si se ha ido prometiendo una y otra vez... ¿por qué no sonríes y intentas creer en su palabra? Vamos, deja de llorar – _o acabaré llorando yo_.

Vi como intentaba enjuagarse las lágrimas, intentando no soltar de nuevas. Pero la mirada de vacío de alma aun estaba presente. Sentí mi corazón quebrarse bajo ese brillo, que no sabía que se ocultaba detrás salvo que tenía que ser doloroso. Quería ver el brillo de las estrellas en sus ojos otra vez, quería que no hubiera nada más que hiciera sufrir a esa criatura, quería ver su inocente sonrisa bailando en sus carnosos labios. No perdonaría nunca aquel que la había hecho sufrir, ni aun que fuera por amarla... no. Pero...

-Elaëar.. venga...¡por favor!- avancé para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo, dejando fluir todas mis emociones, toda mi ternura por aquella elfa de cabellos verdes- Vuelve a brillar.... sé mi luz en las tinieblas... o no podré soportar la eternidad....- ¿Desde cuando había empezado tanto a depender tanto de la luz y la sonrisa de esa chiquilla? No lo sé con certeza... Solo quiero sentir su seguridad, su inocencia, su oscuridad acogedora y mágica y su luz cegadora cuando despliega todos sus sentimientos... ¿Cómo fue que viví tantos años sin su compañía? ¿Cómo podía aguantar la inmortalidad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subí audazmente al Mallorn, trepando hábilmente por cada una de sus gigantescas ramas y por la plateada corteza, subiendo hasta lo más alto de ese árbol justo en el final de la ciudad, a tocar de la muralla. _Aquí está mi casa, aquí construiré el talan donde viviré._

-¡Amarië! ¡Baja venga! – el grito de Olostor desde tierra.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- respondí con un grito.

-¡Que bajes de una vez!- resignada y marcando con una piedra que llevaba en el bolsillo la rama bajé saltando de un lugar a otra. Temeraria, dirían los elfos más grandes, pero para mi divertido.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije una vez abajo y poniendo un poco de mi saliva con el dedo a un rasguño que tenía en el brazo, el se cruzó de brazos mirando y reprochándome mi actitud.

-Tienes aun tareas pendientes, y sabes de sobra que hoy vienen invitados.

-Pero hermano... no quiero estar ahí, cocinando esas cosas que siempre se me queman o hilando sabiendo que se me va a deshacer todo en cuando lo extienda un poco...- callé en cuando una mano me cogió no muy galánmente del cuello del vestido y me empezó a arrastrar literalmente por la calles.- ¡No! ¡¡No quiero!!

-¡Amarië! No me hagas un berrinche ahora...

-¡Malo!- inflé los mofletes en un gesto típicamente infantil mientras me resistía a que me arrastrase. Más no tuve que resistirme mucho, puesto que un poco más adelante una muchedumbre se juntaba, murmurando entre ellos. Nos acercamos curiosos a preguntar a que se debía.

-Han encontrado a un bebé, estaba en una orilla del río, parece ser que es de raza élfica, pero tiene un color de pelo que no es normal... – esa fue la respuesta que nos dieron. Aun que, lógicamente, no me contenté con eso. Me abrí paso entre la gente poco a poco, intentando ver lo que había en el medio. Pero cuando llegué simplemente me quedé estática:

Allí, envuelto en una manta, había un bebé que parecía no tener más de dos meses, con el cabello suave y ondulado de un color insólito, un azul verdoso que no encajaba con nada que hubiera visto hasta el momento. Pero debajo de ese pelo extraño, había lo que indudablemente eran unas orejas élficas.

Una tierna sonrisa afloró en mis labios, llevándome a coger aquel bulto con sumo cuidado. Observando con regocijo como aquella criatura se movía, poniendo su cabeza contra mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón en harmónica paz. Sorprendiendo a todos abrió un poco los ojos, dejando ver unas orbes verdes, claras, mágicas, absorbentes. Pero el encanto de esa mirada infantil duró poco, pues instantes después de abrir los cerró para empezar a dormir profundamente.

-Amarië...- una voz de una mujer que conocía me llamó, más no le di importancia, yo seguía mirando aquella expresión de paz en aquel pequeño rostro. Solo noté que me habían llamado cuando unas manos me quitaron aquel tesoro de entre mis brazos. La dama Galadriel estaba ante mi, cogiendo aquella maravilla y observándola.

El retoño notó aquel cambio y abrió los ojos, empezándose a asustar por la mirada profunda que le dirigía la dama blanca. Pero mi señora pronto recostó el pequeño cuerpo en su brazo, poniendo la palma libre encima de la pequeña cabeza.

De repente, una luz surgió de debajo la palma, haciendo llorar al pequeño y llevándolo a contrarrestar aquella energía a juzgar por la luz que surgió del diminuto cuerpo también, pero una luz diferente, como lo son la luz del sol y la luz de la luna. Pero el llanto aun se escuchaba, cada vez más.

No pude más. Arrebaté al pequeño de las manos de mi señora, acurrucándolo en mis brazos, meciéndolo mientras susurraba palabras de alivio.

Sentí como se relajaba al cabo de unos minutos. Viendo de reojo como mi señora Galadriel me observaba, notando en la profundidad de su mirada un brillo que significaba estaba repasando todo lo que observó, llegando a una concusión.

-Amarië, ¿Quieres cuidar de ella?- ¿Ella? ¿Así que era una niña? Posé totalmente mi mirada en su manita, que cogía el vestido mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre mi corazón.

-Sí, mi señora, quiero cuidar yo de este tesoro.- Sentí como la dama blanca suspiraba, no sabía si de alivio, preocupación o cansancio.

-En ese caso escúchame bien, cuida bien de ella y no dejes, bajo ningún pretexto, que deje este bosque, a no ser que venga conmigo... Ahora, ¿cómo la llamarás?- sonreí para mi.

-Tiene los cabellos como el agua del mar cuando a veces navegas, entre el azul y el verde, así que para mí será Elaëar, la estrella que vino de entre las aguas y el mar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Una estrella que apareció en mi vida...- dije mirando como dormía placidamente sobre el lecho, en su talan.

Pero, aun que había obedecido las palabras de la Dama Blanca, sentía que detrás de esas ordenes había algo que no acababa de abarcar... ¿Cómo, si no, era que no podía salir del bosque sin su señora Galadriel? ¿Seria tan frágil como para no soportar la oscuridad de más allá de las silvestres fronteras? O, por el contrario... ¿demasiado peligrosa para andar sola?

Miré otra vez a la durmiente Elaëar. No, en ese rostro no podía haber maldad... era, como bien lo habían dicho, como la luz de la luna: Pura y sin mancha...

Aun que... la luna siempre oculta una cara......

* * *

N/a: XDD Se han fijado o es que soy yo? Amarie se parece mucho a Ryu-chan! (el de gravitation) o es que será culpa mía por haber leído demasiado de ese manga....

Cualquier comentario ya saben, al botoncito de aqui abajo n.n


	10. En la penumbra de la luz

Capítulo 10: En la penumbra de la luz.

Levanté la vista de la palangana repleta de cristalina agua al ver como una hoja caía e enturbiaba la superficie. El otoño había llegado. Otra hoja dorada bailaba al son del viento, danzando hasta llegar a mi mano estirada. Miré fijamente como los nervios, antes verdes, se cruzaban y se volvían a alejar, adelgazándose conforme llegaban a los extremos, como si perdieran fuerza.

-No lo consigo...- murmuré para mi misma. Puse la hoja cuidadosamente encima del agua, intentando que quedara estática, y incliné otra vez mi cabeza para ver mejor el fondo de la palangana de plata.

Concentré todo mi pensamiento en traspasar la barrera de la luz, aspirando a ver lo que acontecía más allá de esas fronteras. Intenté dejar mi mente en blanco, concentrando todo en el deseo puro.

El agua se había vuelto negra, niebla de pesadilla. Los relampagueos cortaban la oscuridad creciente. Chispas que encendían los bordes. Las llamas azules brotaron, envolviendo su cabeza más sin quemarla, consumiéndose hasta envolver solamente la plata del objeto.

Un rojo abrasador se apoderó de la imagen dentro del agua, obstruyendo mi avance. Moví la mano, extendiendo las marinas llamas hasta el interior, domando así lo abrasador con mis heladas luces.

Ví una luz, mi propia esencia me contestaba desde el otro lado, el ser que la llevaba se llevó una mano a ella. Enviándome una plegaria de protección....

De golpe todo se nubló, una figura oscura intentaba verme desde ese lado. Le di de lado. Más volvió a buscarme... Volví a enviar mis llamas azules, intentando hacerlo retroceder. Me contestó con una ráfaga de oscuro silencio que impacto de lleno en mis defensas, haciéndome perder el contacto visual y haciéndome volar lejos de la palangana, que se apagó de golpe dejando, de entre la de nuevo agua, una hoja podrida.

-¡Maldita sea!- me sentía frustrada. Habían pasado tres años desde que conseguí poner mi poder al límite al intentar proteger a mi Irima, desde ese día quería hacer algo más que estar ahí esperando que los otros la protegieran, odiaba ver como la lástima se apoderaba de los ojos de los elfos al creer que era débil y frágil. Solo porque nunca había salido de estos bosques. Quería ser más. Quería controlar el destino. Quería deshacer sus fallos... Quería hacer cumplir la promesa que le habían hecho aquella mañana, al irrumpir el alba su sueño.

-¡No!- Me levanté, sintiendo el mareo que le ocasionó el golpe, pero lo ignoré cogiendo el pequeño cuchillo para cortar plantas que traía.

Fui decidida otra vez a la palangana. Arrojé lejos la podrida hoja, limpiando de nuevo el agua. Cogí fuertemente el puñal con la derecha, haciendo que el filo se adentrara un poco en la carne de mi mano, dejando una pulsante y roja herida de la que goteaba un hilillo de sangre. Dejé el cuchillo a un lado, cogiendo la palangana con la mano no herida e dejándola delante de mí, mientras aproximaba el regalimante hilillo de sangre a la pureza de agua.

Una mano salió de la palangana, cogiendo fuertemente mi muñeca. Una mano hecha del mismo material que el líquido del objeto del cual había salido.

-_Para, eso no es momento de hacerlo..._- una voz me habló directamente a mi interior. Miré con horror la palangana, donde ahora se veían dos ojos en el fondo, dos orbes cristalinas y claras.- _Confía en mi, te guiaré, más no es el momento_.- Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, sentí como la mano que me aferraba se disolvía, como si nunca hubiera existido. Caí como una muñeca encima de la hierba. Seguía consciente.

Las manchas oscuras y borrosas aumentaban a cada instante... hasta que mis párpados pesaron demasiado para mantenerse abiertos. Caí en el sueño profundo. ¿Qué había sido eso?...

Veía un desierto, una flor entre la arena, una caravana a lo lejos. ¿Hombres? ¿Elfos? No se distinguían. Solo dos vestidos completamente con unas togas y capas azules eran reconocibles, dos Istari.

La flor a sus pies se empezó a mover, era desmesuradamente grande, demasiado verde y colora para ser propia de un desierto. La caravana se acercaba.

Se escuchó un llanto. La flor se volvió a mover, un pequeño brazo salió de entre esta. La caravana se aproximaba. Un ejercito venía persiguiéndola, pero le llevaba tres jornadas de ventaja...

La flor se abrió, la oscuridad la rodeó y una fuerte luz salió, siendo opacada con facilidad y volviendo a cobrar fuerza, como si no hubiera un equilibrio entre las dos fuerzas...

_...Elaëar... _

Intentó aproximarse más, quería saber qué era eso.

_...¡Elaëar!... _

La caravana ya estaba a tocar, pero seguía viéndose borrosa.

-¡¡Elaëar!!- abrí los ojos asustada por el grito. Amarië fue lo que encontré delante de mi- ¿Has vuelto a intentar ver más allá?- preguntó con cara de preocupación y reproche mezcladas.-¡¡Dime!!- me zarandeó, demostrándome lo mareada que me sentía al moverme totalmente como una muñeca de trapo.

-Amarië...- encontré fuerzas para susurrar.- por favor, déjame de nuevo en el suelo...- arrastré mi mano hasta mi frente, donde sentía presión y calor. El contacto con mi fría mano me alivió un tanto. Intenté recordar el sueño, ponerle orden...

_Un desierto, una flor, alguien al horizonte..._ ¿Se suponía que eso era parte de la guianza?...

Intenté incorporarme para encontrarme sin fuerzas para alzarme del lecho de hierba y de confusiones.

-¿Te encuentras bien?..- la preocupación de Amarië no tardó en volver a la superficie al verme sin fuerzas.

-Sí... solo que... estoy cansada....- mis párpados no aguantaban abiertos, cada vez más fatigados a cada segundo que seguían aguantando la mirada al cielo- Siento... preocuparte... tanto- Un suspiro.

Simplemente me dejé caer.

Y unos brazos me sujetaron dulce y amorosamente. Me levantaron, anduvieron aguantando mi peso y andando y acunándome cual niña y apretándome contra ese corazón que latía en mi oído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una niña corría detrás de los caballos blancos de los huéspedes de Imladris, era la primera vez que los veía. Una chica de cabellos dorados y ajos azules la levantó, para que pudiera tocar el cabello del cuello de los cuadrúpedos, cosa que la pequeña hizo extasiada, observando cada una de las hebras plateadas brillar con la luz que reflejaban del sol mañanero.

-... Amarie... ¿De dónde són?..- pregunté aun con la mano en la crin y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Són de Imladris, Elaëar del otro lado de las montañas, hacía el oeste.- Sonrió delante de mi curiosidad.

-¿Y es bonito aquello?- pregunté al caballo. Este solo continuó pastando, moviendo la cola.

-Claro que sí que es bonito...Cuando se entra la luz del sol te da la bienvenida iluminando, entre las nubes, el valle. En medio de este, una gran cascada de agua cristalina y plateada lo divide, dejando a un lado un hermoso bosque compuesto de llanas y arbustos de todas las clases. Al otro lado una magnifica población compuesta de muchos habitajes que parecen un solo palacio se integra en el paisaje, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y nunca se hubiera construido por hábiles manos...

-¿Me llevarás algún día?- pregunté llena de ilusión, quería ver esos mundos que habían visto el caballo. Pero Amarië desvió la mirada, demorándose en contestar.

-¿Te gusta el caballo pequeña?- De entre los árboles apareció un elfo de cabellos negros que se nos acercó sin ninguna prisa y riendo cariñosamente.- ¿Te gustaría subir?- Ahora se inclinó a la vez que me hacía la pregunta. No tardé ni dos segundos a contestar.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Podría dar una vuelta? ¿Puedo Amarië? ¿Puedo?- Miré directamente a los ojos azulados, encontrando un poco de duda dirigida al caballo.

Finalmente asintió lentamente.

-Si, pero...- se giró hasta encararse al elfo visitante- No traspaséis las fronteras, ni os acerquéis a ellas, si lo llegarais a hacer la dama Galadriel se disgustaría...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentí como era depositada en un blando colchón, llegando a mi olfato aromas de rocío secándose entre las hojas más altas. Una mano me acarició el pelo mientras me volteaba para encarar a mi compañera, a mi hermana, desde hace tanto tiempo como memoria tenía. Ella sonrió. Me regaló una sonrisa que muy pocos lograban ver en ella, una dulce, brillante pero simple y galán, llena de una ternura imposible.

-¿Quieres que te cante?... – preguntó, recordándome cuando era niña otra vez, cuando sus cantos me tranquilizaban.

-Por favor... Amarië...- Me acurruqué con mis pocas fuerzas hacía ella, que se había medio echado también encima del colchón. Y una suave melodía empezó a inundar esa estancia, no hacía falta música, con las solas notas de la garganta de la elfa de mi lado bastaba:

- _Vine aquí, sé què estàs cansada, els ulls s'et fan petits, deixem abraçar-te, tendrement i calla, que és molt tard i ha arribat l'hora de dormir _

_Posa el cap a la meva falda i deix la meva mà espantar els fantasmes que t'emoïnen i t'espanten, tanca els ulls, que jo et vigilo des de aquí _

_Dorm tranquila i diguem bona nit deix que et porti en braços fisn els llit jeu ven a la vora saps que no estàs sola mentre et dic a cau d'orella bona nit _

_Pel balcó, la lluna t'esguarda i sé que et fa un petó, res no té importancia fins demà a trenc d'alba quan, de sobte, t'acaroni la claror _

_Dorm tranquila i diguem bona nit, deix que et porti en braços fisn els llit, jeu ven a la vora, saps que no estàs sola mentre et dic a cau d'orella bona nit...._

Escuché su voz calar dentro de mi, pero un susurro salido de mis labios me traicionó. Diciendo lo que había pensado durante mucho tiempo:

-...¿Por què.... no... se me permite.... salir... de este... bosque?...

- _Molt bona nit. _

* * *

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Por cierto la canción que canta Amarië se titula "Bona nit" (¡ Obvio?) y es una de las canciones del grupo de Rock Catalán "Els Pets" (la traducción al castellano seria mas o menos "Los pedos" U), si nunca la habéis escuchado os recomendaría que lo hicieseis, ya que es como una canción de cuna pero para grandes, incluso a mi me hace dormitar cuando la escucho en el ordenador...

Por cierto, la traducción de la canción:

Vine aquí / Ven aquí

Sé què estàs cansada / Se que estas cansada

Els ulls s'et fan petits / Los ojos se te hacen pequeños

Deixem abraçar-te / Déjame abrazarte

Tendrement I calla / Tiernamente y calla

Que és molt tard / Que es muy tarde

I ha arribat l'hora de dormir / Y ha llegado la hora de dormir

Posa el cap / Pon la cabeza

A la meva falda / En mi falda

I deix la meva mà / Y deja mi mano

Espantar els fantasmes / Espantar los fantasmas

Que t'emoïnen i t'espanten / Que te preocupan y te espantan

Tanca els ulls / Cierra los ojos

Que jo et vigilo des de aquí / Que yo te vigilo desde aquí

Dorm tranquila / Duerme tranquila

I diguem bona nit / Y dime buenas noches

Deix que et porti / Deja que te lleve

En braços fisn els llit / En brazos hasta la cama

Jeu ven a la vora / Échate bien cerca

Saps que no estàs sola / Sabes que no estas sola

Mentre et dic a cau d'orella bona nit / Mientras te digo en la oreja buenas noches

Pel balcó / Por el balcón

La lluna t'esguarda / La luna te observa

I sé que et fa un petó / Y se que te da un beso

Res no té importancia / Nada tiene importancia

Fins demà a trenc d'alba / Hasta mañana al romper el alba

Quan, de sobte, t'acaroni la claror / Cuando, de golpe, te acaricie claror

Dorm tranquila / Duerme tranquila

I diguem bona nit / Y dime buenas noches

Deix que et porti / Deja que te lleve

En braços fisn els llit / En brazos hasta la cama

Jeu ven a la vora / Échate bien cerca

Saps que no estàs sola / Sabes que no estas sola

Mentre et dic a cau d'orella bona nit / Mientras te digo en la oreja buenas noches

Molt bona nit. / Muy buenas noches.

"A cau" es una expresión catalana que suele significar estar muy cerca de una cosa, "a cau d'orella" es más como estar susurrando en la oreja, por que normalmente no se grita, y si es ese el caso se utiliza la palabra que significa "grito": va cridar a cau d'orella. ( :D yo y mis clases de lengua catalana.... U.U)

Puede que en próximos capítulos ponga una de este mismo grupo que se llama "Sebastià", si la conocéis puede que ya podáis observar hacía donde irá la historia.


End file.
